Green Sun
by David Ortega
Summary: What if the legend was true. What if there was a gateway to the birthplace of magic? A magic that turns mortals into gods and heros, imbued with powers from another place...and time. One that could turn allies into enemies, one that could ravage the world with war. What if it offered hope, and the power to save those you love? Would you face death? For a chance to start a new?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
Adam.  
Rrrrrrrriiiiiiing!  
I jump up from my position on the desk.  
For god's sake, I was sleeping again, school's getting more and more boring as you get through the years but now, its time for my break from all that, the bus.  
I stand up from my desk, rubbing my eyes with my palms. I reach down for my backpack as I hear a voice say.  
"Did you do your German homework today?" Someone asks me, I turn to see Nathaniel, one of my best friends.  
"You've got to have the answers, right?" he says.  
"No, I don't, just because i'm German doesn't mean i'm an expert at the language" I say as we walk out the door of the classroom with our backpacks over our shoulders.  
I'm German, half German half American, all my other friends are all american, except for Carter, he's half Italian, and unlike me, he's actually fluent in the language, my mother is the German one of the family but he only taught us a few words in the language, like how to say hello or how to ask for something, Carter knows everything, he speaks it fluently and completely. Carter, he's a wonder, he is quite unique in how he got to be a friend of mine and of my other friends, him unlike my other friends became a friend of mine in the seventh grade, us now being in the ninth, that was not that long ago, most of my friends I became friends with when I was in kindergarten, people have often told me I could make friends whenever I wanted, that I could just flash a quick smile and talk with them and they would be mine, I never believe them, even when I look into the mirror and see my brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. My skin is exceptionally tan, much tanner than the other kids in my school.  
They say I can get any girl in the school just by smiling at them, this does often come from the girls themselves, but i've never really been interested in girlfriends yet, and probably won't be for a long time.  
"Well you should be, Carter knows his second language" Nathaniel says,  
"Well, im just not Carter, he knows a lot, some stuff he knows and he won't even let other people know he knows" I say. I can tell he's got something he's been hiding from us for a while, I just can't tell what it is. Carter has proven himself exceptionally smart on more than one occasion, he's saved my ass more times than I can count. When the teacher calls on me and I don't know, Carter is waving his hand back and forth to get the attention of the teacher, it works every time, sometimes when we're chatting in the class and the teacher comes over to tell us to get back to work, Carter looks at the teacher, just looks at him, into his eyes, deep into his eyes, the teacher just kind of turns around and walks away.  
"Not many people can stand other people looking them into the eyes for a long period of time, they feel it, as though it is going into their soul or something, and they just can't handle it" He says after the teacher walks away.  
"And plus, I know a bit of German, enough to carry on a conversation, it still doesn't mean that I did the homework" I say, turning my head towards Nathaniel.  
"So what are we talking about today then?" A voice says behind me, I recognize it immediately, before I even turn, a deeper voice mixed with the voice of a tenth grader.  
It resonates some sort of authority to it I just deeply respect, the type of voice you might hear an adult use to coax someone into doing something, a voice with experience behind it, as though he's done something that has made up for his entire life and the experience of it is showing through his voice. I've grown to get used to this voice, and to like it, i've never told him this though, these sort of things are not generally spoken of, they just make for an awkward conversation.  
"Nothing, just small talk" I say, not willing to have him know what we were actually talking about.  
"Great, ok, so lets go then" Carter says as we walk under a banner on our way out of the school doors, "Ridgefield High School" Was painted in big red letters on a black background on the banner, it was hung just above the doorway.  
"So, Carter, were you able to get your mom to get you to be able to go to my house this weekend?, we're going to go watch a movie in the city, it's going to be awesome" I ask him, hoping for a different answer than the last 10 times i've asked him.  
He glances at me, gives me a look, the 'You should know this by now look'  
"Dude, really?" He says, jogging up the few steps there are between the school and the busses.  
"No, not her again, why does she have to hate you so much all the time?" I say to him. Carter has an older sister, she always finds a way to get him not to be able to go hang out with me and Nathaniel.  
"Just ask your mom one more time, as long as your sister isn't there im sure that you'll be able to go" I say, and the mother, god, don't get me started on her, she isn't evil or anything like the sister, but she's easily manipulated by her own daughter.  
We walk along the path to the row of busses, the orange of the busses seem to glint in the cloudy sky. We walk on the damp sidewalk to our bus, it had just been raining a while ago and you can smell it on the pavement. Our bus is always either last or late, so we can just go all the way to the end.  
"I can try one more time but it probably won't work dude, the only chance i've got to talk to her is when she comes home, and my sister is ALWAYS at home" He responds.  
We walk up our bus steps and into the bus, our row number is always 6, so I start to move my way to it, I always sit by Carter, and Nathaniel has a little brother on the bus that we wait for. He tends to sit next to his brother.  
"Ok, just try, it's going to be awesome" I say.  
"Ok, today, about 2 hours after school we should all get online and do something together" Nathaniel says, leaning in to us.  
"Sure, just let me ask…. actually, don't count on it" Carter says. I snicker a bit.  
"Thats right, snicker at my pain" He says jokingly, poking me in my side.

10 minutes later.

I walk out the doors of my bus, waving at Nathaniel and Carter as they pass by me, they have their bus stop later on than mine.  
Jogging up the stairs I see my mother through the window, she usually isn't home by now but she is. I open the screen door and then the big one. I walk onto the carpet, the floor of our 2 floored house is made of smooth wooden planks, off to my right is the living room, not 3 meters from that is the dining room/kitchen, from the kitchen we have a basement and a backyard.  
To my left is another living room area, and just past that is a staircase leading up to my room. I start to head over to those stairs, hoping to be able to pass by my mom without any questions asked. I jog past the living room to my left and turn to face the stairs, I put one foot on the first step then hear.  
"How'd your day go today?"  
I flinch a little as though I just got hit by a bullet, I slowly turn around "Fine, we had pasta again for lunch" I say to her. Tilting my head a little, my face was suggesting that I would like to go upstairs, but she had other ideas.  
"Haven't you had that for the past week? Shouldn't they start serving something new?" She asks me.  
"Yes but it's just not in the budget now and it's the only thing they can cut on" I say, starting to back up the stairs. I carefully place each foot on the step, not wanting to fall forwards onto my face.  
"Well, anyway, did you get the chance to ask Carter if he can go with you and Nathaniel this weekend?" She asks me.  
"No, he can't his sister held him back again, it's like her life depends on making him miserable" I say, i've heard the stories of her and i've seen it when she comes to the school, she does a good job of hiding it though, but then again, i'm not her brother, I suppose I shouldn't judge until i've been in the same room as her for more than 10 minutes.  
"Tomorrow's friday, make sure you ask our english teacher about your test, ok? You need to retake it" She says.  
"I will, don't worry, I wouldn't dare not pass *one* test" I say in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
She doesn't say a thing, instead she just continues to do her chopping on the cutting board. I start to turn around and walk up the stairs then I stop myself and poke my head out from the corner on the stairs.  
"Have you ever met Carter's mother?" I ask her, holding on to the corner of the stairway wall with one hand.  
"No, maybe I should sometime" She says, not looking up.  
"Well… its just that… I dunno, maybe you can talk to her and get him to come this weekend" I say in a low voice. She turns around and looks at me.  
"Yeah I could, maybe ill do it tomorrow after school, ok?" She asks.  
"Sure" I say, turning around and rushing up the steps to my room.

Carter.  
I ready myself for my day at home, the same way I have to do so before going to school I have to at my own home, it's sad but it helps confront anything behind the door, or…. anyone.  
I unlock the apartment complex door and start running up the stairs, past all the other doors and straight to the top, apartment 18 on the third floor.  
I try the handle to the door. Of Course it's locked, god forbid that she leave it unlocked for her brother. I slide the key into the lock, readying myself for her.  
I open the door and step onto the wooden paneled floor, to my right is my living room, it has a TV in it, and as I can see she has already laid her layers of protoplasm on the couch with the remote in her hand and a cup of ramen noodles in her hand, it's the typical picture for me.  
Once someone opens the door to my apartment there is a long hallway in front of the door with the living room off the right, the bathroom is at the end of the hall and inside the hall is a series of doors leading to bedrooms and closets. You can take a right at the bathroom and you'll see a dining room, and just past that is the kitchen and my sisters room. No surprise she picked the one closest to food, it's her most favorite thing in the world.  
"Hi dumbass, how's your day been? Oh, wait, I couldn't give less of a shit" She says, sitting on the couch, already watching that ridiculous show she likes, I already forgot what it was.  
"Really? 40 minutes to come up with a single insult and thats the best you can come up with? 'Dumbass'?" I say. trying to get under her skin.  
Getting under her skin was the only way for me to get her to back down from me, I had so many other things to do than to deal with her sisterly annoyances, there were more important things that needed my attention, more importantly, finding out why my mother has to be in my school tomorrow, she told me yesterday that she would have to go to talk to one of my teachers about my grade or something.  
I walk through the hallway and into my room, I don't feel like eating anything after school today, I felt something, not a clue what it was, but there was something picking at my thoughts and clutching at my stomach, like when you get in trouble and know that you are about to get a very severe argument.  
I flop myself on my bed exhausted from that feeling in my stomach, and from the whole school day, eager to get back in my own world where I belong.  
I turn on my side and see a very small picture, not a photograph, a picture, as in a hand drawn drawing, it's extremely small, and has something that I will cherish until the day I die. No one notices it, but I do, and every day after school, I lay down on my bed and look at it, even right before I fall asleep.

4 Hours later.  
"Mom! You're back, I have to ask you something. Can I go to Adam's this weekend? I've got nothing else to do those days" I say as she walks in through the doorway.  
"Oh please, you've got plenty, you can study for math, you're getting a C in that class right now and I think you should do better" My sister says from the couch, still watching her show, it's like that show never stops popping new episodes out of their sleeve and she never stops watching them.  
"You do this every time Christina, what have I ever done to you to get this? Im getting a C in math but its the beginning of the second semester and I can get that back up in no time, there isn't even a reason to study!" I tell her, and my mother both. All my life without exception she has done this to me, and she thinks she can get away with it even more, she has no idea who I am, not even my friends do, it's a burden but i've come to be familiar with it.  
"Your sister is right Carter, you have to keep your grades up" My mother says, easily falling into my sisters trap, so neatly laid in front of her.  
"You, can't you even see what's going on here? have you ever noticed what she does? for years now, for god's sake" I say furious, the one time me and my friends want to do something, the ONE time, I can't even do it. I whirl around and storm off to my room yet again, only to be met with my mother's voice saying, don't forget that we're going to your school tomorrow"  
I walk a few paces from my doorway and say,  
"We?"  
"Yes, we, me and Christina are going to your school tomorrow" She says, crossing her arms.  
"Most definitely not, I do not need my sister at my school" I say to her.  
Apparently my sister was at a shock from hearing this as well, cause the next words out of her mouth were,  
"What?! Im not going to my little brother's school! Why do I have to go?"  
"Because I also have to talk to your teachers too, and you know that I have no time after school because of work so suck it up and make sure you are ready to leave with me, you'll have nothing to do anyway, you have no school tomorrow, your brother does though and i'm going to have to ask you to come with me" She says back at her, I was taken aback. Normally she speaks with a kind ring in her voice to Christina, apparently not this time, she must be tired from her morning classes.  
"Look" I say, easing back from the anger I had before.  
"Can you just please make sure that you don't come inside my current class?" I ask, it was simple enough, not too complicated and it seems like something she can do.  
"Fine Carter, i'll make an effort not to" She says. It's not very promising, but ill take it how it is because god know's i'm not getting it any other way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's pov.  
"So your mom is coming to the school? Why?" I ask Carter.  
"And why the hell is your sister coming with her?" Nathaniel asks him too.  
Its our History class, 5th period, right after lunch and we're having our conversation that we normally have after lunch, the teacher barely even teaches in this class, so we have all the time in the world to be able to carry on a normal conversation for the period.  
"It's not like I want them here, I don't want them here any more than my sister does" He says.  
"At least you can agree on something, the two of you, haha" I say to him.  
"Its cause my mom has to talk to my teachers about my grades or something of the sort" He says looking at his desk.  
"My mom always respects me when I say I don't want her in my school" Nathaniel says, leaning back in his chair.  
"Well it's not like she has much of a choice, she can't any other time because of her classes for college and her job, which takes up her entire day, I mean, as much as someone can't tell, she always loves me, despite everything, and, I don't know, maybe even my sister does too. Deep, deep, deep, deep down inside" He says, snickering at the end, I can hear the sympathy he has for his mother, it surprises me a bit honestly, despite all the things his mother has done against him in his sisters favour, he still loves her.  
"You know, I've never heard of any other enemies you have, anyone you very much dislike nowadays in school?" I ask Carter.  
"Ah, this, well I don't really have anyone to hate, everyone seems like nice people, even the ones that appear to be bad have a side to them that's a good one" He responds.  
At that exact moment, Carter quickly puts his hand on this stomach, and bends slightly forward as though there was a pain there.  
"Whats wrong? Gonna puke?" Nathaniel asks him.  
"Not….funny….i've got to go. Now!" He manages to escape from his heavy breathing, he glances at me, and I notice that his normally dark eyes are green, and glowing, I jerk myself backwards when I see them, standing up with a panic, he looks away quickly and bends over even more, this time standing up from his chair, or making an attempt to anyway, his body lurches forward and liquid escapes his mouth, but not puke, and not saliva, something different, something mesmerizing.  
A thin white liquid escapes his mouth, it sort of shines, a white liquid, pure white, shines on the floor in front of me, he then starts coughing and more comes out.  
"What is that?!" I half shout at him.  
He says nothing, he turns and stumbles towards the door.  
"Hey! Stop!" The History teacher Shouts at him, but it's no use, he opens the door and steps out, then he flicks his head back and his body forward, as if he was hit with something on the back.  
He turns around slowly and falls to his knees, with white liquid falling from this mouth and nose, his glowing green eyes turn completely white, he whips his head back and opens his mouth, as if he was not in control of his body anymore, and light shines out, there is light shining from his mouth, eyes and nose, even his ears.  
The entire building starts to shake, everyone who was not already screaming began to screech.  
I tried to move towards my friend but there was something pushing me back, it was making it harder for me to walk in this direction, I have to bend my knees and put everything i've got into moving to him but it's no use cause just then pieces of the ceiling started to fall, and crumble, the walls of the school and of everything inside collapsed, waves of white light were resonating off Carter, and soon enough a shining white light, more bright than anything I have ever seen, brighter than the sun itself expanded, consuming everything in it's path, I sheltered my eyes from the light, and so did everyone else, we fell to the ground as the white light got to us, a few seconds go by of nothing but hearing chunks of concrete collapse all around us, and then, there was a huge explosion, of nothing I have ever heard before, it sounded as though there was something electric about it but at the same time I heard screaming, thousands of screams at once, as though they were lost and have the chance to escape.  
Then, everything around me fell out of the white light, the objects around us dematerialized and all we were left with was us, humans, we were no longer in our school, I had no idea where we were, it looks as if we are falling through a wormhole or something, not traveling, but falling, the hole looks to be blue, blue and white, at this exact moment, a searing pain begins, it starts in my head, as though someone was throwing me into a fire but I would not burn, it traveled across my body until it was everywhere, I could not open my eyes, the pain was excruciating, I manage to open my eyes a bit and I could see everyone else doing the same thing I was, everyone else was curled up in a ball trying to resist the pain.  
Don't resist…. it will make it worse, embrace it….  
Something says these words, I can't make out who, it sounds as if it's in my head but I do as it tells me, I give into it, it does not make the pain go away, I don't even know what it's doing but i'm going to try to do what im told here.  
Yes…. It will be over soon….  
This time I have a hunch, a sense of who is telling me this, I open my eyes, as much as it hurts, and see that not only am I embracing it, but others are too, this voice, whoever it is, is speaking to us all in unison, I look over to my right side and see something, someone, someone i've never seen in my entire life but looked more beautiful than anything i've ever seen before.  
There was a person, with long ears, that extend farther up than his head, and slick black hair, cut short, but long at the same time, his eyes were closed, he was sitting cross legged, with this hands on this knees, he was considerably toller an anyone here. There was no pain on his face, none at all.  
The pain from my body is easing away now, but this time I don't feel the same, I don't feel like a 15 year old boy anymore, I feel older, and different, as soon as the pain goes away, I feel my feet hit something, something hard, the wormhole disappears, and is replaced with…. green rolling hills, and yellow leaved trees, I can even see a lake in the distance, this place is beautiful, as my eyes adjust, I can see that i'm not alone, all around me I see about a hundred of that person in the wormhole, except everyone looked so different, some are taller, some have different hair, some are female and others male.  
Someone shrieks from the other side of the crowd, and from that point forward, its chaos, complete chaos, people are screaming, not knowing what's going on, some are crying on the floor or rolled up into a ball, hoping its just a passing nightmare, I'm freaking out as well to be completely honest, i'm just trying not to show it, I, on my own, jog, even run around looking for someone that might resemble Carter or Nathaniel. I can't find either one of them, there's just too much going on at once for me to be able to concentrate on the two faces I only just used to know.  
Something draws my attention to my right, as though my mind just wanted me to turn my head that direction. I turn my head and on my right hand side is a big, grassy hill, with a tree with yellow leaves in the back, on the top of a hill, there's a man, someone standing up, he looks to have been laying down, he stands in a way that makes him look tired and frail, at least until he extends an arm upwards and out shoots out from the palm of his hand a purple, white and black beam or light, it shoots into the sky and in the sky, it opens into a dome that covers us all, at that point, no one says a word, the breath escapes us all and we just crane our heads to look at the marvelous dome of light blooming above our heads, there's a lot in my life that i've seen, but this tops it all, such a magnificent beauty it has,  
despite the beauty of the dome, I wonder what it does, or if it was just to get out attention, the man on the hill now is in completely flawless standing position, no sign of previous frailness about him.  
"Everyone!" He booms, his voice resonates through the grassy hills and yellow leaved forest.  
"Do not be afraid of what is going on!" He says, some people start to whisper. "What is he doing?" "How did he do that dome?" "Who is he?" "What's going on?"  
"There are a lot of questions, I understand that, something has happened that even myself can not understand, but it's happened, and i'm here only to help you get through this" He shouts at the crowd. I have no idea how he can help us, to the looks of it he came through with us.  
Apparently not only I had noticed this, from the front of the crowd someone shouts,  
"Why? And how? You came here with us I reckon, how could you possibly know what's going on? It was a man, well, we were all men, men and women, none of us are children anymore, only now I start to take a closer look at myself, I still have darker skin than the rest of them, but what im wearing, im wearing some sort of robe around me, with icy white trim on it, its got a purple tinge to it but its not the sort of thing you would catch me dead wearing.  
I put my hands to my face and feel to see if anything is different, I have more of a mans face now, with silky smooth hair, my hair extended past my shoulders a bit but not that far, I grab some and look at it, it was dark brown, unlike that man I saw in the wormhole, who's was black, everyone around me, looked roughly the same but with obvious differences, I saw the ears of someone, I slowly reach my hands up to feel the sides of my head, expecting to feel small, human sized ears, but in reality I feel long ears, extending above my head, we looked like…..elves….  
"Indeed, I came with you, I know a bit about these lands, but thats beside the point right now, I can help you all get through this, first of all, you have no doubt already noticed, we are not humans anymore, we are called 'Blood Elves'  
that is how you will refer to yourself for now on, we are a race on a planet called Azeroth, in a completely different solar system than earth, Earth does not exist to us anymore, this land is also much less developed than earth, so expect some differences, and my name, is Darthon" The man says.  
"And what's your real name then? You say you came with us? Surely your name was not Darthon back on Earth" A woman says to Darthon.  
"My name is Angela Hoff, I was the principal of Ridgeview high school, what's yours then?" She says.  
"I can't yet reveal my true name, if I did, most of you would question my leadership, and I can't lead people who don't want to be led" He says, as he walks down the hill slowly, he stops at the top on a smaller hill in between of us the the other hill, he still has the stage, he hasn't yet lost it.  
"How are we supposed to trust you then? If we don't even know your name?" Angela says.  
"Darthon *is* my name, this world is as real as the last one you were at, Darthon, Robert, Xaxon, these are realm names, Darthon is as much a real name as all of yours. We are in a realm right now, the realm of Azeroth, we used to be in the realm of Terra. I can lead you all under the name Darthon as much as I could under the name Sam" He says to all of us.  
At the end of the sentence, he turns to Angela with a pointed look of "Your turn now".  
"What what makes me a suitable leader for you all? I know the realm better than anyone here, and you sure can't tell natives that you went through a wormhole to get here. Look at you all, you're trembling, cold, afraid, terrified, i'm not, because I know whats going on, those of you who just spoke up are brave, in the face of all of this you try to act like you can handle it, but you can't, I know cause I used to be like you, I tried to tell myself that I had it under control, and when I got mugged on the streets of the city, I broke, I was frightened, and I can tell that you all are too, just look around you!" Darthon says to all of us. Spreading his hands.  
People start to look around themselves, they see the helpless men and women around them, some of them in balls on the grass, some biting their fingernails, and only then did the ones who were standing strong realize how much of a loss they were at, we had no idea what was going on…. not I, not them. "I want you all to do something now, after you do this I can start answering your questions and then after that we can begin training. Don't ask about the training yet, it *is* something you all have to do before we can go out into the real world, but thats for another time. What I want you all to do is to go around, and look for loved ones, look for friends and family, and people you care about, organize groups according to who you find, and then find a place to settle" He says.  
Without questions, people start to shuffle about trying to find people they used to know, they started calling out names of family and friends, I myself started to do the same, "Nathaniel!"  
"Carter!"  
I screamed names, I knew that my mother and family wouldn't be here at all, they didn't even go to my school and from the looks of it, its only people from my school that got here.  
I feared for Carter, the white liquid, the white glowing liquid, the explosion, the waves of light, all resonating from him, I fear that he might no longer be with us, someone that I looked up to, someone that I admired and idolized is now…. gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
Adam.  
Two hours pass, the sun is already setting, we must have been brought into here at around 6 o'clock or something, it seems to me that this world's day and night cycle is the same as Earth's so the time must be the same as well.  
In those 2 hours I could not find any sign of Nathaniel or Carter, there was not anyone else here that I could be with, it might be possible to be with Carters mom, but, his sister is here too, and I would rather be alone than be with his sister.  
As the night approaches, Darthon approaches the centre of all the groups we organized, now settled, no one was quivering or shakin, they were all in the arms of people they knew.  
Once Darthon gets to the centre, the reaches his arm back and in his palm is a ball of fire, its large and looks to be spilling out of his hand. But without second thought, he throws it into the middle of all of us, and out erupts a great fire, some people scream, others just admire it.  
"Warm yourselves by the fire!" He shouts at us all.  
The fire extended well above my height, it might even be double my height, and bright and orange too, Darthon starts to walk away from us all, no one pays any attention to him, so he just slips into the shadows. I stand up, in the now dark sky I sneak past everyone chatting, and try to get behind him as he walks, I tiptoe my way on the grass, it makes a little noise, but nothing he could notice with all the ruckus going about. He doesn't suspect a thing, he just walks, i've got nothing better to do, mind as well take a look at what he's doing after all.  
We're a good 25 meters from the others, and well out of hearing range, the stops next to a large rock, and thrusts out his hand and makes a small fire for himself.  
Without turning around and says,  
"Its not very nice to spy on people you know" The silhouette says from in front of me, he didn't even turn his head, he just…. knew….  
I stand shocked, i've been found out, I could do nothing but stand there like a rock with a stunned expression as he turned around. He motiones for me to sit on the sitting beside the rock next to the fire.  
"Feel free to sit down if you'd like" He says.  
"Thanks" I say with a small, forced smile on my face, I sit down, he goes a step past the fire and sits down on another rock I didn't notice before.  
"So. Why were you sneaking up on me, did you want some questions answered? I said I would answer them in due time" He says to me.  
"No, I was just curious" I tell him, as I lean my elbows on my knees.  
"There must be more than that, did you come to try to beat me up? Get me to break?" He says.  
"No, I came…. I came cause I have no one here, no one here to help me through this, and I would much rather be with someone who can lead us and help us, than be with people who don't even know me, and much less care" I say in a stern voice.  
Darthon leans back and crosses his arms and legs.  
"I see….I apologize that no one that you loved made it through through" He says, looking into the fire. The dancing flames reflect on his eyes, and make it look like an inferno is burning inside his head.  
A few minutes pass in silence, just the both of us looking into the flames, and then I remember.  
Someone in the wormhole, someone like him, actually, exactly like him.  
"I saw you….or….someone *like* you, in the wormhole" I say to him, looking him directly in his eyes, his dark brown eyes, with a fierce sense of authority to them.  
"The person you saw was me, yes" He says, tilting his head ever so slightly and looking at me in the eyes, as I am to him.  
"You were crossed legged, and you were in no pain…." I say to him, furrowing my brow.  
"No pain, no, I am all to used to crossing between this world and the last, the pain you experienced was from the transformation from human to elf, I could do nothing to ease your pain" He tells me.  
" ….are the blood elves the only race in this…. realm?" I ask him, desperate for questions.  
"I said I would answer questions in due time…." He pauses.  
"But I suppose I can answer a few important things right now" He says.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Well, if you weren't helping us what were you doing in there?"  
"I was, in all reality, helping you, and yes, there's more than one race in this realm, and thats what I was doing, all of you were about to be spread out on the realm, some would be goblins, others orcs, some humans, others night elves, we would have been spread out in the realm, with no one to help you, but if you were all blood elves then I could help you here, what I was doing was manipulating how you would turn out in the realm, so that we would all be elves, blood elves to be specific, we had to be blood elves because I was already one from the last time I was here, and you can not change who you are once you get here, so I had to make you all blood elves" He tells me.  
Im taken aback, and have to soak it in for a minute.  
"Orcs? Like big green and mean?" I ask. He laughs,  
"Yes, but don't speak badly of them, in this realm there is a war in place, a war between the horde and the alliance, we, the blood elves are part of the horde, and so are the orcs, and goblins, the forsaken and also the Taurens, even the trolls" He says.  
"And we are fighting the Alliance? Who do they have?" I ask him.  
"They have a number of powerful races to expend, the dwarves, the night elves, humans, gnomes, worgen, all of them" He tells me.  
"I have another question, what was that dome of light that you made earlier?" I ask him in a hushed voice.  
"Nothing more than something to protect us from the real world, not many people in this realm know about realm travelers like me and, well, I suppose all of us too. It was meant to make us all invisible, and anything that happens in here invisible too" He says.  
"How does that work?" I ask.  
"Its best not to question some things, sometimes its best to just stay amazed at how things in life work themselves out" He says with a smile on his face.  
"One last question….earlier, you said, "I'm sorry he didn't make it through"  
You were referring to my friend, Nathaniel, what do you mean, he didn't make it through?" I ask him in a concerned tone, this was real, his answer would make everything I have feared true.  
He sits back and sighs, he starts to say something but stops, he leans forward on his knees.  
"The….the more people travelling at once the more possibility that some don't make it, your friend just happened to be one that didn't make it through, there are probably at least 30 more that didn't make it but no one notices cause they didn't have anyone *to* notice they're disappearance, at least Nathaniel has you to remember him" Darthon says, the way a parent would speak to their child when they told them there was no Santa Claus.  
I was shocked, dumbfounded.  
"And my friend Carter? He seemed to be the cause of the explosion, he was dripping white liquid from the mouth, he's very strong, he has to have made it through…." I say in a panicked voice.  
"If he was the cause than it is very much possible that he did not make it, if he did, don't you think he would be looking for you at this very moment?" He responds to me, tilting his head ever so slightly.  
"I am extremely sorry for your loss, but you can't do anything about that now, you can't dwell on the past, only on the future, if you do so on the past, you will never go forward" He says. I on about that for a moment, but Carter was too big of a part in my life, and so was Nathaniel, I could not just let them go "Now I want you to go back to the group over there, if they have any questions that I have already answered for you, then tell them the answer, find someone that you can shelter with and be a family with" He says, signaling to the camp and the enormous fire.  
In the distance, there's a woman, she's young but something from her tells me she's not high school age.  
She is sprinting at me and Darthon, I stand up, and so does Darthon, as she nears the fire, I can see her face, there is something about her face that i've seen before, can't quite put my finger on it though.  
Her face is streaked with tears and she seems to be running like she's weak at the knees.  
"Where is he? He is my baby!?" She screams at Darthon. She completely ignores me, she just heads straight for him, she grabs him by the rim of his robes, he tenses his muscles, probably expecting for her to strike at him, I was expecting it too.  
"My Carter! Where is he?!" She shouts again.  
"There was silence for a moment, Darthon glances at me and then moves his eyes to the woman holding on to him.  
"Hey" I say in a soft voice, a voice someone would use to coax a 6 year old after getting hurt.  
"Anne it's me" I say. Anne is Carters mom, I knew that I know that face from somewhere.  
"Adam" I say.  
"Adam….Where is Carter?" She says in a softer voice now, she seems to be drifting off, like she's just letting go of everything.  
She even lets go of Darthon, she just slumps to the ground.  
"Where is my baby? He has to be here….he has to" She mumbles.  
"Darthon….Where is he?" She asks him.  
She looks up from where she sat down on.  
"Anne….something happened…." I begin.  
I can see Darthon shaking his head behind her, not enough for her to see him shaking his head but enough for me to see it.  
"There is sometimes a delay…. when we went through the wormhole, Darthon told me that he should be back in 5 days or so.  
Darthon practically lets out a sigh of relief.  
"Really? he'll be back? Oh, thank god! He's coming back!" She shouts into the night air.  
"Cmon, we should head back to the camp, Carter will be here soon, I promise." I say, swallowing my honour and compassion. A white lie, something she will never forgive me for once she finds out.  
"Lets go." I tell her, glancing at Darthon. He has his arms crossed on his chest and he ever so slightly nods his head at me.  
I start to walk back with Anne, Darthon just watches us walk back, not moving at all.I think about the last few things I ever did with Carter and Nathaniel, and how much pain they must have been in during the explosion, and in the wormhole, Carter probably died before he even got into the hole, but Nathaniel must have suffered a much more painful fate….  
"I can't think about this right now" I say to myself, rubbing my eyes with one hand as I walk, the other arm is around Anne's shoulders she's crying tears of relief, and I think again to myself how she will feel once she knows the truth. I suddenly go back to thinking about Carter and Nathaniel again, I have to think about those memories, I can't just suppress them. They're memories of people whose memory will be gone in just a few months, but I can't let myself forget them, not now, not ever.  
As me an Anne approach the camp, Anne turns to me and wraps her arms around me, she's a bit shorter than me, she has a smile on her face when she moves back. She then starts walking away back to….I think that's Christina….  
Once she gets away from me, people start to stand up, and jog after me, shouting things out at me like...  
"Did you talk to him?"  
"What did he say?"  
"Do you know his name? His real name?"  
So many questions, questions that I can't answer right now.  
But Darthon did say for me to answer any questions they had, *if* they had them.  
"Cmon, everyone, sit down, i'll see if I can tell you what he told me…." I shout, I promptly take a seat and start to get comfortable, there are going to be a lot of questions.  
I can practically feel Darthon snickering from his fire out in the distance 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
Adam.  
I squint my eyes open, trying to to let the sun into my eyes, it was bright and beautiful, like nothing I have ever seen, it would be more beautiful if a pillar of smoke was not covering half of it, it was large and thick, from the fire last night, I trust that Darthon was right about the dome, it seems to be withstanding the smoke from getting out, and eradicating it as it touches the dome. "If the dome makes us invisible to the outside world, than they would not be able to see the smoke" I tell myself, trying to make sure I don't worry myself too much about something as silly as this, I mean, if we are blood elves, and they are blood elves too, then why would they hurt us? There would be no reason to do so.  
I wonder if, well, if the dome makes us invisible to everyone outside it, does that make them invisible to us? Magic must be a very complicated thing to study, I can never see myself studying it.  
I sit up, cross legged, and moan to myself with my hands on my face.  
A shadow surrounds me and makes the grass in front of me look black stained,  
I look up to see Darthon.  
"Why the long face Adam?" He says, looking down at me with his hands on his hips.  
I open my mouth to respond but before I can he says,  
"We've got training to do, if you want to live in this world you've got to learn to defend yourself" He says with a smirk.  
I look around and see that about half of the people here are awake, and to the looks of it, they are training, some with swords, others with bows, some doing magnificent magical spells, creating ice on an animal, or tree, or creating a fire.  
I slowly stand up to face him, i'm just as tall as him, but he somehow stands taller, with more or a purpose.  
"Training?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips just as he is.  
"Yes, and you'd better start finding out what you specialize in" He says.  
"What do you mean 'specialize' in?" I ask, this is new to me, does everyone in this world have to "specialize" in something to live here?  
"Everyone in this realm is born with a specialization, and its quite easy to find, you'll know that you found it if it comes naturally to you, this is something you're born with, like how you're born with the ability to blink, here you have the ability to specialize" He says lowering his hands and turning around. He signals for me to follow him as he walks away.  
I look around me as I follow him, I see people spinning swords with such fluency it seems as though they had been practicing for their entire lives.  
Others manned bows like they were pros.  
I saw some people with little beasts running at them, they were small and grey with sharp ears and red eyes.  
Some people were shooting shining bolts of energy at one another, and at obstacles like boulders and trees.  
I look back at the swords training one and see someone there, two people in fact, one of them was cross armed and seemed to be in denial about something or another, as we near that swordsmen training area I can hear them both.  
I recognized the other one immediately, she was Anne.  
"Listen Christina, you need to at least try, I tried mine, it was a druid, spirit of nature, you need to find yours." Anne said.  
"I don't want to, I wanna go home mom, this place is like a dream land, it isn't real" The cross armed one said.  
Anne said something but I couldn't quite make it out, something about having to suck it up or something.  
I stop listening to them out of guild, me and Darthon walk towards some trees, and a few people with bows in their hands. The grass is long and thick, the trees are tall and yellow leaved, the sun shines in my eyes a bit but it doesn't bother me a bit.  
"Despite the fact that you can specialize in something it does not mean that you're an expert in the talent, for example, Chad do us the favour of firing an arrow at that trees notch" He says.  
The man called Chad raises his bow and arrow then takes aim at the tree, his breathing slows a bit, and then he releases the arrow, it fires fast and hits the tree, but not in the notch, about 7 decimeters away, plenty of space to practice with.  
"You see? And as you get more experienced at the talent you can learn more with what you experience, I for example can summon a demon to aid me in battle, this drains me of my life essence through and I would take a while to get back to full strength, and only very experienced warlocks can perform such a spell" Darthon says.  
"You're talent will not always be the first one you try, there are plenty to try on, so it is a very low probability that this will even be your talent" He says to me, motioning to the archery training area in itself.  
"Ok, do you want me to give the bow a try then?" I ask him.  
He smiles and signals at the bow.  
"Go ahead, if you want to give it a try" He says.  
I draw and arrow and raise my bow with it in its position, I used to do archery for fun in my backyard at home, but this seemed different for some reason. I try to do the same thing as Chad, I breathe a bit slower to level the bow's shakiness, I let the arrow go loose and misses the notch by well over a meter.  
"First of all, when using a bow it is best to use 2 fingers, not one Adam, but regardless, I don't think that is your speciality, you would have done much better on your first" Darthon says.  
"But that was just my first shot! I haven't had the constant practice that some people have had!" I exclaim.  
"None the less, even if it was your first arrow, you would know" He says.  
He walks past me, towards something that looked like magic.  
"Now follow me, you can try something else" He tells me.  
We stop at the post where people are firing fire and ice at each other.  
"Do you see the fire and ice? Those are some basic spells of the arcane magics, they will drain them of their life essence but they tire you out only a little" He says, motioning at them.  
"Is this what you can do?" I ask him.  
"Oh, no, I am a warlock, dark magic, demons, not arcane magic, this is arcane, most wizards are arcane wizards, as the arcane ways are easier to master than the demonic ways, and it's just their specialization" He says.  
"Do you want to give it a try?"  
"Fine, what do I do?" I ask him.  
"Well, doing magic is not as simple as do it and be done, you have to conjure up the spell and throw it out at something, magic is very emotional, the more emotional the less effective your spells will be, you also have to focus" He says trying to describe it with his hands as much as with his mouth, his lips are thin and pink next to his pale skin.  
He stretches out his arm and hand, inside this and a dark skull appears its got dark shadows circling around it, I reach out a bit to touch it.  
"I wouldn't do that if I where you…. This is a shadow bolt, one of a Warlocks most basic spells, but still deadly, just as ice and fire spells are to an arcane mage" He says, rapidly turns and thrusts out his hand and shoots out the bolt at a tree in the distance, the bolt hits it and the tree withers and dies where the bolt struck.  
"On such a weak life form this spell is very effective, on a human it's much less so" He says, turning in my direction again.  
"Now, I want you to try it out, I want you to conjure up a bolt of some kind, if it is fire, you are a fire arcane mage, if it's ice then you are an ice arcane mage, and if its a skull as you just say, then you're a warlock, its simple stuff, *if* you know what you're doing" He says, he signals towards a log off to the side of the trees that the other men and women where training on.  
"It does not always work the first time, and unlike being an archer, you do have to keep on trying until you get it" He says. He turns around and starts to head to what looks like swordsmen.  
"Wait, what? I don't even know what i'm doing! You want me to conjure up some sort of bolt?" I ask, I have no idea what i'm even doing, I don't know where to start with how confused I am with this.  
"I don't want you to, you want you to, if this is truly your specialization your body will make it happen somehow, yes you want to get a bolt, just will it to appear and it will, its always difficult the first time, just keep trying" He says, with a smirk on his face he turns and heads off towards the swordsmen.  
I slump down onto the log, I bring my hands in front of me, I squeeze my eyes shut hard trying to picture a ball of fire in my hands. I feel a tickling in my right palm, I quickly open my eyes to look at it, but there was nothing there.  
It was only an itch, nothing more.  
"This is ridiculous" I whisper.  
"How am I supposed to wish up magic?" I say, sitting up and crossing my arms.  
A woman who was previously practicing on a tree starts to come over to me, she's short and stout, but I can tell she's been practicing for hours already.  
She tip toes over to me, glancing at Darthon for a moment, who was teaching another elf how to balance a sword.  
"He didn't tell you this, he wants us to find out on our own, but thoughts, and memories can trigger spells, think of the most emotional thing that has ever happened to you or that was in your life and just let it out, it works" She says.  
"Umm, thanks, im Adam, who are you again?" I ask, kind of bewildered.  
"Oh, sorry, im Kat, my brother over there is Jack, we're the only people that either of us know that survived the…. well…. you know" She says.  
"Explosion, it was an explosion, we mind as well come to terms with the fact that it happened" I say "As much as it hurts to"  
There was a bit of an awkward silence after that.  
"Just try what I said, picture something that affects you in a strong way, something that will make you feel like you can do anything" She says.  
She turns and jogs back to her brother.  
Im going to have to remember her, Kat.  
Ok, time to give this a real shot, I stretch up my arms and rotate my head a bit, instead of holding out my hands I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to picture my parents, and my sister, and even brother, I will all that emotion, all of that greif, to build up into one big ball, a ball of something. Fire.  
Instantly I feel heat on my right palm.  
I snap open my eyes to look at it.  
There lay a ball of fire, I was shocked, even startled, but in only a few seconds, it dissipated.  
"What happened?!" I almost shout out.  
Was it because I lost my trail of thought? And I never stayed focused on my family? Or was it because my family was not emotionally powerful enough for me?  
I close my eyes again, and yet again think of my family. Nothing happens, nothing at all.  
This time, instead of thinking of my family I think of other people I know.  
People that I looked up to. Actually it was more like one person, one person in specific, Adam.  
I think of his hair, his voice, how he could handle anything he put his mind to, his lips, his ears, nose, everything about him that made him, him.  
Instantaneously a roaring ball of fire erupted in my hand, I tried to handle it, but it was too much for me. Too powerful for me, I could feel the power of the fire wearing at me, at my life essence, I had to get rid of it, and the only way I could think to get rid of it was to throw it, and I did.  
But I was aiming at nothing, there was nothing infront of me in a radius where I could throw.  
But regardless, the fireball did not follow gravitys commands, it continued in a straight line, not falling at all, it even started to curve itself in order to hit a nearby tree, that was not close enough for me to throw at but yet still within the dome.  
The tree erupted in flames, on impact with the tree there was a noise, something indescribable, something you might hear in Halo when you're charging up a gun.  
I have to stop thinking earth's language.  
I say to myself, i'm in Azeroth now, and I probably will be for the rest of my life.  
But regardless, there were bigger matters to attend to, like the enormous flaming tree for example, it was so big it was even drawing a crowd around it.  
In the distance I see Darthon running at me with full speed.  
I back up a bit, afraid that he might be one of those raging environmentalists.  
"Are you ok?!" He shouts at me over the yammering of the crowd and the crackling of the fire.  
I was a little taken aback, of all the people here in this camp, why did he ask *me* if I was alright? I must not be the only one he's asked.  
"Ya!" I shout back.  
When he gets back over to me, he puts his arm around me and signals to the fire,  
"That is the signal that you're a mage" He shouts over the crowd.  
He laughs, and turns to me.  
"How did you know I did it?! And did that happen to the other's when they found out?!" I shout at him.  
We walk a little ways away from the crowd and the fire, where we can talk easier.  
"I just knew for some reason, and no, it didn't happen with the others" He says, but yet does not seem even a little worried that it was abnormal or anything.  
"Then what's the difference here between me and the others?" I say, worried about what's happening.  
"Whatever you did you make your magic happen, it was so strong in your mind that it cause magic to go crazy with you, so crazy you created a degree 5 fireball when you should have made a degree 1" He says looking at me in the eyes, as though he was trying to look through my thoughts for what I used for it.  
I look away, from him. Was Carter that strong of an emotion for me?  
"Oh, and also, that spell you made is good for one time use purposes, but next time, try to think of something not as important to you" He says, he pats me on the shoulder and starts walking back to the crowd, coaxing them to get back to their training stations. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
Adam.  
I blast my opponent onto the ground, he's got a bit of a burn on his chest.  
This is day 3 of training my magic in the camp, and day 3 of everyone else here doing the same thing, Darthon is making us all fight each other "Safely and without harm" so that we can get an idea of how a real enemy will react to us.  
So far, i'm the best one here, when I see that i'm losing the battle I just charge up a more powerful firebolt at my opponent, it can't be too hard but it's always enough for them to give up and retract themselves from the duel.  
"Stop! Stop! Im done….Im done" The man in front of me says.  
We were in a circle of people watching us, some others are still out practicing but most of us all are here watching the duel go down, the circle is basicly of people, and people alone.  
He rolls over to his stomach on the grass, gasping for air, and holding his arm, his sword was flung across the area halfway through the duel and the rest of the time he was using hand to hand combat, with flying wheel kicks and roundhouse kicks, even trying to use the dagger at his belt but I threw it into the sky with the power of the wind.  
"Sorry" I say, grabbing his good arm and helping him up. He flinches a little at the pain from his arm.  
My robes are a bit dirty from the fight. For the first time I notice that I actually have not changed clothes in the past 3 days, and my clothes don't smell at all, and they seem to clean themselves. Must be some magical spell or something, I tell myself.  
I start to chant a spell to create water, maybe it will dull the pain from the burn on the mans arm a little.  
It was a minor burn and could be easily healed or dulled.  
Darthon came jogging over to the him.  
He quickly kneels down and puts his hands over the guys burn, a green light resonates from his hands. I forget all about my water spell.  
His eyes are closed in concentration, the burn heals itself right in front of my very eyes.  
Darthon lets out a sigh and stands up.  
"It was just a spell us warlocks know, its supposed to heal very minor injuries, for fighting like this, without any real violence, it comes in handy, for a burn like that, it works" He says, responding to my obviously dumbfounded look.  
"Lets all take a break, we can rest up and eat some lunch" He says.  
For lunch Darthon has been sneaking out of the dome to get food and supplies, I have no idea where or how he's getting it, but he is, and it's keeping us alive. No one knows where he goes, he just tells us that he's going out for supplies and that we shouldn't follow him.  
We all make our way to the centre of the entire camp, where we all sit down on the grass and on nearby rocks and logs, not all necessarily in the same area but neither are we all too far apart, we sit and chat, waiting for food to get here, that's when some selected few start handing out bowls full of it to all of us.  
I see something coming at us from the corner of my eyes, its black and bold, I look over a little and see it's just a pot, a big one, big enough for all 100 of us.  
I look further over to that same side and see two students of the arcane arts levitating it with air magic towards the centre of the camp, the pot slips a bit and everyone gasps, but then it is redirected and put back on course, the two students look quite exhausted from moving it, even together, the way the pot was put back on track seemed so sudden and I could tell it didn't come from the two exhausted students over on the side there.  
I look over on my other side and see Darthon moving his right hand steadily along the path of the pot.  
Oh I see….  
He made it so sudden that no one who wasn't paying very close attention to it wouldn't notice a thing at all.  
So he did it for morale, to keep the students thinking that they were moving it all on their own, but in reality it was him. I suppose that make's sense, so long as they learn in the end how to do it on their own accord.  
The pot lands in the centre of us all and everyone applauds for the two young students who were "Moving" the pot.  
They both blush with a red hot colour and look down slightly, then they scurry away and sit next to a group of people congratulating them.  
The few people who were to pass out the food started right away. I myself was famished too, training and draining your physical strength as well as your life essence is tiring, because not only do I have to learn my magical powers but Darthon also says we should practice hand to hand combat. Claiming that we won't always be able to use our magic or bows, or even swords.  
We eat the food half in silence and half while chatting, the food was some sort of meat in a bowl, not a soup, it had no broth, but neither was it something that you could eat on a plate, it would just slide off, I presume its rabbit. And despite that, it was still the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.  
It had a chewy texture and yet it was easy to eat at the same time.  
"So, Darthon, it's obvious that you are worthy enough for us to trust you, even if you knew who you were, just tell us" Some guy says towards the inner area of the circle.  
Darthon chuckles a little at that, "Listen, even if you think you trust me now, many of you would change how you act around me, former teachers might not want to take orders from me anymore, or former students might not want to take orders from me" He says, then continues eating.  
There was silence for a while after that, I suppose people are just thinking hard, trying to figure out who he was. I just sit there looking at my food and contemplating this.  
I decide to cook the food a bit more by putting my hand over the bowl, ever so slightly flames sprout from my hand, and the food cooks.  
Now it's a roasted rabbit, much tastier.  
"Ok, how about this, I want you to think about something, this world, this realm, is much bigger than just this dome, you have to know that" Darthon begins. Spreading his hands in the hair to help us relate to something.  
"And this training is just something you have to do because we are all in our twenties, and training begins at 14 years, so I had to make sure that you all knew this" He continues, as though he's building up to his point in the matter.  
"Once you discover the real world, what's beyond the dome, you'll be amazed at what you find, so amazed you won't even care about who taught you how to fight at the beginning of it all" He says.  
He slumps down on his shoulders.  
"My name isn't important, nor will it ever be, but if you are destined to know my name, you will" He says.  
"Does anyone here believe in destiny?"  
I don't think anyone does, no one speaks up at all.  
"I don't think it's so much as destiny as someone standing up and making a difference in a fucked up world" I mutter.  
Unfortunately, Darthon was quite close to me, and he heard it, he looked at me with a mix of respect and questioning. It was an expression that I was not all that familiar with at all, it seemed foreign somehow, and yet still, oddly familiar. Very familiar actually, like something you see and then you get Deja vu from, this time I was talking about the face, not the expression, the face on Darthon.  
I look away, that glare was getting too long and awkward for my liking.  
I take a bite out of my rabbit and look out towards the sun.

A few hours later, i'm back to training, practicing my spells and even learning new ones, like a mix of ice bolts and firebolts, this one is much more powerful but drains me quickly, it's called a frostfire blast, its a powerful mix of both spells. Sadly Darthon can't help me with it, cause he never learned about it, we both may be magical beings, but we are from two practically completely different worlds, and those worlds should not be meddled with.  
I lay down in the grass, I can see it moving around me, I see flowers near me and I can hear birds in the sky above me. The sun in bright in the sky, even shining into my eyes a little, but that doesn't bother me at all, i'm mesmerized with the power i'm holding right in my own hands, not the power in the sky above me.  
I've got my hand infront of my face and i'm looking at pure energy, a mix of fire and frost, and impossible mix and yet i've got them both here in my hands I swirl it around in my hands, every once in a while I give it a break, the spell drains me a lot and it takes time to replenish the lost life essence, but when I know that I have the strength I just conjure up a blast of frostfire and look at it, deeply, and extensively. It's so beautiful the way it swirls in onto itself and still maintain the two core ingredients frost and fire, at the same time.  
"Well, you seem to be relaxed then" A voice from behind me says, I recognize it immediately.  
"Darthon, hi" I say as I struggle to stand up, extinguishing the frostfire.  
He's got his hands on his hips and he's got an expression of "Caught you" on his face.  
"Don't tell me you want to have me go back to training, I know everything already" I say, spreading my arms.  
"Training your specialization is not like studying for tests in school, you can't know everything, there are new things being discovered every year related to magic, and also, if the most powerful spell you have is frostfire, than I hate to say, but you do not know a thing" He says, maintaining that expression and stance.  
"What do I learn next then? What could I possibly still learn that does not require me to go out in the real world out there then?" I say, crossing my arms. We are about the same size while standing up, and yet he looms over me like a god.  
"How about this then. Go over there and get ready" He tells me, pointing to a patch of grass off in the distance.  
"What do you want me to do then?" I ask while I walk over to the grassy spot.  
"I think you know already" He says releasing his hands from his hips.  
"No, I really don't know" I respond tilting my head a little.  
There is a tree off to the side a little, whatever is going down in the next few seconds, that thing better not get in the way of it.  
"No holding back, forget the consequences, act on the spot" He says, bending his legs.  
"What are you talking about?" I shout.  
He pulls his arm back and generates a shadow bolt, the skull in his hand looks sinister with the shadow swirling around it. The skull of shadow launches at me from his now outstretched arm, it goes directly at my face.  
I counter the blow with a weak shield of arcane magic, but the shield instantly breaks on impact, and so does the shadow bolt.  
I charge up the first thing that comes to mind, a frostfire blast. It soars in the sky at Darthon, this one's big, and I can tell if it hits him it'll be a fatal blow.  
He rolls on the floor, the rolls forward, towards me, he stops in mid roll and points his palm at me, a green beam of energy shoots out at me, its a thick beam of green light, the pain from the beam is excruciating.  
"Aaargh!" I scream.  
He stops the beam and launches a ball of fire, curving through the air to hit me, I charge up a enormous frostbolt and launch it at the fireball, they both disappear.  
I'm still feeling an after taste of that beams power, I stumble over the that tree I was observing earlier. Darthon was on the other side of the trunk, a few meters away from it actually. I pat myself down, feeling for a scar from that cursed beam. I feel nothing on my body at all, no scar, no injury, the pain seems to be coming from the inside, just pure pain, and no damage to cause it. I breathe in a deep breath and let it out, I roll on the trunk and shoot a fire bolt at him, he counters it with a cone of fire, its like a flamethrower but with his hand, the fire hits the tree and it catches on fire, we are significantly far away from the camp so if they don't pay attention very well to something flickering in the distance they wont notice a thing.  
Darthon, extends his hand up in the hair and out of the flames from the cone of fire, something starts to solidify, it grows longer, and longer, and thinner too.  
Now I see what it is, it's turning into a staff, the staff solidifies completely, only then do I realize its black, completely black, it's got a little stub at the end of it to support the staff on the floor, and on the top there are curved sharp edges curving and almost meeting eachother at the very top of the staff, it creates some sort of oval dome for something in the middle, and by the gods there is something in the middle, there are shadows swirling around the top of the staff, around that centre of the oval dome, sometimes you might see little skulls swirling around with it.  
Darthon slams the staff down onto the ground, he starts to grow larger, and blacker, he sprouts wings, and feet with hooves, his legs bend the wrong way and he grows horns in his head, he looks nothing like the Darthon I knew a few seconds ago, he looks like a demon, with the wings the black skin and purple trimmed wings and feet, his fur is thick, he holds his staff up high, which has also grown in size a little, he blasts me with the biggest shadow bolt i've ever seen, I try to counter it with a frostfire blast but it's no use, that thing is going to end me, is this how ill die? By the hands of my instructor?  
I hold up my arms to shield myself from the bolt, right before the bolt can touch me, a shield of purple and black energy materializes itself around me, and the blast disintegrates on impact, but the shield does not.  
I look past the shield and see that same Darthon I know maintaining the shield around me, well, same Darthon but he still has demon horns extending above his head from his transformation. I see the horns now going away little by little.  
"If you're wondering what that demon was, it was me, adrenaline can help you in battle, especially for me, I can use the adrenaline I get from fighting to convert into a demon, everything I do when a demon is increased triple fold, and when you turn back into an elf, you stick with the horns from the demon for a few minutes." He says, releasing the shield protecting me.  
"That bolt would have killed me, if it wasn't for your shield, I would be dead right now." I say to him, signaling to where I was, I walk closer to him a little.  
"You don't seriously think I would just kill you off do you?" He asks me furrowing his brow a little.  
"Well no, not exactly, it just seems like a close call was all" I say in response.  
"I would never cast such a powerful spell at you if I didn't know that I could stop it from hitting you" He says to me in a kind tone of voice.  
"And I suppose you don't know everything about the magical ways, or you would have defeated me" He says.  
"What was that beam of light you cast at me?" I ask him, pressing my palm on my chest where it hit me.  
"It is a spell meant to drain life, if it went on for too long it would have killed you for sure" He responds.  
"That's comforting…." I say.  
"Why don't we start heading back then, you seem to be ready for the Azeroth and so does everyone else here, very soon we'll be going out." He tells me as he walks away.  
I follow him up the to the main camp, we walk in the tall grassy fields to the campfire that's still on fire from last night when he relit it.  
I'm sweating ferociously and extremely tired, I start to trip on my steps.  
"Here" Darthon says. He puts his arm around me to help me up, he uses his other hand to steady my waist, and we both walk towards a bed near the fire.  
People start to look at us with an expression on their face of confusion.  
"Using spells and doing what you did, can drain someone, being in real combat can do this, just rest, we'll start again tomorrow." Darthon whispers in my ear as he lays me down on the makeshift bed, my eyes flutter shut, but before I doze of into the dream world I realize how cold I feel without that arm around me, how vulnerable I am, and how much I need it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
Adam.  
I wake to a crunching noise, like someone walking on grass and not trying to cover their tracks.  
"Hey, Adam, wake up for a minute, we should talk" Darthons voice says into my ear. I can feel his breath on my neck, its warm.  
"Wha….What?" I stammer out. turning over a little to face him. Were both ofly close to each other, he's crouching on the ground, making sure not to step on the other people laying all around me and the camp, he stands up straight.  
"We should talk" He repeats. Behind him is a full moon, its glowing, lighting up the place ever so slightly.  
"And now is the best time?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.  
"Yes actually, it is, this isn't something I can talk to you about with everyone around" He says.  
I manage to get myself into a cross legged position on my sheets.  
I rub my eyes with the palms of my hands, what time is it anyway?  
"What time is it?" I ask him. Tilting my head up to see him.  
"Its about 1 o'clock in the morning. Are you coming?" He whispers back at me.  
He then starts to make his way through the people in the camp trying to get to the side of the dome.  
I quickly try to stand up, I almost fall, exhaustion is really starting to get to me.  
I step over a girl and a boy near me while trying to follow Darthon. At this point I can barely even see him in the distance, but I do, and I start to sprint through the people now that i'm getting the hang of not stepping on them.  
I get over to a jumble of trees near the edge of the dome.  
I look around a bit trying to find Darthon, I can't find him at all, did I lose him?  
"Darthon!" I whisper/shout out into the night air.  
"Here, come through the dome, im here!" He whispers at me.  
I turn around and see that through the dome Darthon is waving at me.  
"You mean go through?" I ask, in all the time I was here, he's warned all of us not to go out until we were done with training. And now it just seems so unreal.  
"Yeah, I want to talk to you" He says.  
I walk over to the edge of the dome slowly.  
"About what?" I ask him.  
I warily stick my hand out of the dome.  
"Cmon, it wont bite" He says as he takes a hold on my hand and pulls me through the dome. We start to run in a certain direction, I look closer at the ground as I run and notice that we seem to be following some kind of path.  
A dirt road, but still a road, we pass by yellow leaved trees with big trunks, we even pass by a vendor that's closed for the night but was obviously selling something in the daytime.  
"Were are we going?" I whisper to Darthon.  
"For a walk, i'm going to give you a little peek at what's ahead for you" He responds. He tugs me forward. In the distance I see a structure, as I get closer I see how beautiful it really is, now only a few feet away from it I can see the true beauty of the structure. We slow down enough for us both to look at it.  
The land around us bends into one thin road, surrounded by water from the ocean I suppose, or maybe a river even, it all leads up to a big arch signaling the entrance to something, I can't tell what i'm entering still but the chiseling on the stone of the arch is magnificent, and the stone is also dyed yellow and orange, on both sides of the arch there are statues, of some elven person, I have no idea how it is though.  
"Who's that person, the one on the statue?" I ask Darthon He turns his head to look at me.  
"He's called Lor'themar Theron, he's the leader of the blood elves." He says in response.  
"We used to have another leader, called Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, we betrayed our people and in the end Theron took over the position, he was on good terms with his leader Sunstrider, but now he has abandoned his past, just like the rest of us" He says.  
"Well, that was a nice history lesson there" I say sarcastically.  
"It's best for you to know the history of your people" He says in a serious tone of voice.  
We walk through the arch, it's quite thick too, at least three meters thick from one side of the arch to another. Darthon chuckles a bit at my face.  
"C'mon, there's more to our lands than a simple arch, just wait until you see the city" He says, pulling me along.  
"So are you going to give me a tour of the elvish lands then? Don't you want to talk with me?" I ask him, trying to slow us both down. Darthon slows to a hult and lets go of my wrist. We stop on the dirt road but near another forest, this one more spread apart, with the still yellow leaved trees. There are lamp posts with flickering lights ahead on the road, even a crossroad.  
"You're right, and I won't be taking the hour long walk over to where I want to take you….so let me get something" He says, then he opens a satchel, something really small where nothing could fit in except for a few pebbles.  
"This is a magical pouch, it can hold any amount of things in it, kind of like Mary Poppins bag, except so small it could fit in your pocket, they are exceedingly cheap to buy in the city, only a few bronze coins or so, I could probably buy one for everyone in the camp" He says, with the satchel in his hands. Its small and brown, even with a thick twine around the top to keep it closed.  
He starts unraveling the twine and opening the satchel. Somehow he manages to fit his entire hand in there, he starts to push in his entire arm into it, he must be looking for something really deep in there.  
He takes his arm out really fast.  
"What is it?" I ask him, a little alarmed.  
"It's this" He says, opening his hand to reveal a stone. Its a small white stone with a blue spiral on it. It emanates a faint glow, but that seems to be the only thing about it.  
"What is it?" I ask, leaning a little towards it.  
"Its a Hearthstone, it can teleport people to a location you set for it" He says.  
"Do you expect me to find out how to use it?" I ask him. He tilts his head a little at me.  
"Unlike most of what I teach you, this does not require you to learn, just make sure you are touching the stone" He says.  
"Touching the stone….?" I say. A bit confused at what he wants.  
He takes my hand into his and slams my palm onto his hand with the stone.  
Instantly there is a flash of light, my vision turns white, I start to get flashbacks to the wormhole, it all started exactly like this.  
In a few seconds my vision clears, I can see exactly where we are. The landscape is a bit different, there is a lake, with a stone beach, stone bricks to be specific, and a few benches, but no one around, there are plenty of trees around, many many trees, there's even a road leading off to the left, behind me there are small mountains and cliffs, they're smooth stone, not pointy or prickly.  
The sun shines and reflects off the lake.  
"Many people want to know who I am, but I just can't say, you have to be someone who understands why" Darthon says off to my right.  
Darthon starts to make his way to the lake, his robe flapping in the wind, I follow him, my hair, being longer than his is flowing in the wind as the waves are flowing.  
"But sometimes it's best for some people to know" He says. Standing on the edge of the waterline.  
I step forward, now also on the waterline standing next to him.  
The lake is large, large enough for someone to drown in.  
"Elves have larger air capacity in their lungs, so they can stay underwater for longer periods of time" Darthon says while bending down to touch the water with his fingertips.  
"Ok, what's the point?" I say.  
"No point, not yet" He stands up straight and turns to me.  
"Do you know what meditation is? And what it can do to an elf?" He asks me.  
"Yes, and I dunno, help them in some way?" I respond. Looking quizzically at him. "Very much so, meditation for an elf can allow us great focus on something in specific, it can even help us remember things and dig deep down into ourselves to find things we didn't even know where there." He says.  
"And the best place to meditate is underwater, we can stay submerged for up to 5 minutes, and thats enough time already" He looks at me, and then at the lake.  
"Wha…." I begin.  
"If you want to know who I am you will have to find out on your own, by meditation, look into yourself and into you experiences and find who I am" He says, signaling to the lake with his hand.  
"Where do I start?" I stammer out.  
Darthon smiles, he looks at the lake, then slowly raises his hand, as he raises the hand the lake starts to part itself, I can see the muddy floor of the lake and the dark sand. He bends his hand and so does the water, the water curves to make a tunnel of water, with the inside being hollow.  
"After you" He says, with his hand still on the lake.  
I start to walk forward, past where the waterline would be, and deep into the lakes water level, I feel Darthon behind me, following me.  
I can see fish milling about wondering where the water went, and I can feel the sucky mud under my shoes, my robes start to get very dirty, the once icy silvery robes now look brown.  
We reach the end of the tunnel Darthon made and stop.  
"Take a big gulp of air" He says. He breathes in and releases his hand.  
I manage to do so in time too. The water crashes down on us, and the air I had stored almost got squeezed out of me.  
But then I open my eyes to the water, the water does not even touch my eyes, they must have something that repels water from touching them.  
"Close your eyes and think, think about me and your life" A voice in my head says, it sounds like Darthons voice, but it's in my head.  
I look over at him inside the water and see that he's looking at me with wide eyes, his short black hair is flowing in the water.  
He pushes himself closer to me, and takes both my hands, he puts them floating at my sides, a bit away from my body.  
He closes my eyes with his fingers and steadies my body to make it stop wiggling around.  
"Stop moving and think about your past, and who I am" He says.  
I try to do what he says, I expel every other thing on my mind out of my head and concentrate on Darthon and who he can be.  
I try, I really do, but I can't think about Darthon right now, instead I think about Nathaniel, and Carter, both of them, the great friendship I had there, before….before Carter started to emit white lights and vomit white liquid from his mouth.  
I remember his smile, his frown, his tone of voice, the way he could talk to anyone, his authority, everything about him that made him him I would remember, I remember those days in classes when he saved my butt from being called by the teacher.  
And his eyes. His Dark eyes….his….eyes….I stop picturing Carter alone and start to picture Carter side by side with Darthon, the eyes are exactly the same.  
I start to notice things, the things about them both that are exactly the same, how they both would defend and teach anyone they could to help them, I whip my eyes open. Directly in front of me was Darthon, grinning, we're nose to nose, I look at his eyes with extreme detail. I see Darthons face transform into Carters and I knew it has to be him.  
Despite the water slowing me down, I leap forward the few centimeters that were between us and wrap my arms around him. Squeezing the life from him.  
He pushes me back a little, his hand on my chest, he then leans in close and carefully places his lips on mine. I'm shocked at first, I even panic a little, but then I give into the warmth of his lips, the puts his right hand on my cheek and his other on my lower back, he gets in closer, and tilts his head to get a better angle. His skin is warm despite the cold lake water. He's strong the way he does things, defiant even. I never would have guessed that it would start like this, one half German highschool kid, and half Italian kid get sent to a different world together, and falling for eachother.  
I run my fingers through his hair and down his neck, we slowly start to float upwards to the surface. I feel no waves on the surface, it was at utter peace, and so was I, with his lips on mine, and mine on his. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
Adam.  
Me and newly discovered Carter lay in the sun next to each other, drying off.  
We were talking about some things earlier, I was even asking him questions and such.  
"So you're a real traveler?" I ask him. Not looking his way, we just both look at the sky.  
"Thats right, and in each realm I can choose what species I want to be, but only once." He says to me.  
"So you come here often then?" I ask.  
"Yes, i've been here before, and for longer periods of time too, I became friends with some important people." He says.  
"So what makes you so important? Or what makes you capable of traveling between realms?" I ask him again.  
"It's an accident of birth Adam, there are only a few people in each realm with that ability." He says.  
"Ok, now that explains alot. So….what happened to you when you were dripping white liquid from your face then? Does that happen every time you travel?" I ask. Remembering that day, even though I know Carter is fine, it's obvious that Nathaniel really didn't make it. And it sickens me to think about that pain.  
"No it doesn't, it happens when someone of great power tries to transport you. Someone in this realm is after me, and he accidentally brought everyone around me with, I noticed it right away and I tried to resist, then this person of great power took over and I started to drip that liquid….you have no idea how much pain that was…." Carter says.  
There was a silence for a few moments, no one says anything, we just lay there on the ground thinking of that day.  
"We should probably head back then right?" I say. Not making any motions to stand up. The sun is already starting to rise, and some people might notice us both gone, or at least Carter.  
"Yeah" Carter says. For a moment he doesn't stand up either but then he rolls over to his side and pushes himself up. I do likewise.  
"C'mon, I know the road back." He says, motioning off to our left with his head, he smiles at me a bit before we start to walk.  
There's a road up ahead, a dirt one like before, but this one is much more populated with those yellow leaved trees than the other one, and it is much more lighted up too. It must be a main road leading somewhere. Me and Carter jog down a little hill to the road, it splits off to the left and right again, Carter immediately starts to head to the right.  
"It's like you've got the routs memorized completely." I say.  
"Well, like I said, I spend more time here then I actually do on Terra" He says.

We walk along the path for a solid 10 minutes, just a dirt road surrounded by beautiful grass and trees, even birds are singing in the area.  
We stop after 10 minutes, in front of us are immense gates in the middle of the forest. They are coloured much like the arch from before but much larger with much larger statues of Lor'Themar Theron, these gates are different though, instead of heading in straight in, they curve around an even bigger statue of Theron, so for about 10 meters you are actually inside the wall.  
the immense walls rise above me for meters and meters, I can barely see the top of the walls, I do see some guards though, they are standing still at the front of the gates. Not moving a muscle, just standing there guarding.  
To get to the entrance you have to cross a small bridge that is arching over some sort of small garden and fountain under it.  
"That's Silvermoon city's gates, you will have your chance to explore that as much as you want in due time but for now we have to go this way." Carter says, tugging my hand to the left and dragging me along to follow the road to our left.  
"Thats a city?" I say, astonished at the mere size of it.  
"Yep, and if you think that the gates are amazing just wait until you see the actual city inside, its immense, monstrous in size." He says. Still tugging me along.  
As we walk more I can start to see a really tall and thick tower from inside the city, its got a rounded top like something from an egyptian palace back on Earth.  
Im too busy looking at the city walls to notice when Cartes suddenly stops. I run in to him, almost falling over. He snickered a bit.  
"Be careful. Look, that's our ride back to the camp." He says.  
I can already see it out of the corner of my eye but i'm still very surprised when I look straight at it. Just down a little hill is some sort of Dragon, a small one, about my size actually. The wings are connected to it down it's back, and it's snout is a beak, not a dragon snout.  
"Wha…." I begin.  
"Dragonhawk, its a dragonhawk." Carter says, cutting me off.  
I just can't stop looking at it, it's the oddest thing i've ever seen in my entire life.  
"C'mon, we need to talk to that vendor." Carter says.  
He grabs a hold of my hand and tugs me down the small hill knowing that I would not get any closer to that thing then I needed to. I was so busy looking at the creature that I didn't notice the woman standing next to it, she's got on a brown leather tunic and black leather pants that are cut off at the knees, she has some jewelry on but not a lot, she's older than us both actually, even being in our twenties now, she still looks older.  
"Excuse me, I need to pay for a flight, we need to go east from here" Carter says now closer to her.  
She's fiddling with her jacket, looking at it. Without lifting her head she raises her hand and and says "That'll be 5 silver and 10 if you're paying for a group"  
Carter starts to pull out his little magic pouch to get out the silver but as he's looking for it, she all of a sudden, shouts.  
"By the gods! You're Darthon!" She shouts at Carter.  
He nearly jumps out of his skin from the shock. Some silver drops onto the floor from the pouch "Sorry, sorry" She says frantically as she picks up the dropped silver and returns it to Carter. I look a bit confused at this entire thing…. Is Carter some well known fellow here?  
"Please, take the flight for free, no charges, you and your friend can have your own Dragonhawk to fly you to the east." She says with wide eyes and an excited expression.  
"Um…. Thanks" Carter says, turning his head in my direction and putting on an expression of 'Well….ok'.  
"Just make sure you send it west again when you're done alright?" She says to him again.  
Without second thought Carter starts walking over to the dragonhawk with a saddle on.  
"Wait….I have to ride one?" I ask, eyeing the dragonhawk.  
"Yes, don't worry it won't bite a bit" The woman says to me, smiling a bit.  
"New rider?" She asks Darthon. She starts guiding me to another dragonhawk behind the first, again with a saddle on it.  
"Yes, he is, but don't underestimate him, he's a feisty one." He says back to her.  
"Ok, hop on now" She says to me. I swallow down my fear and jump up onto the dragonhawk, it's hard but soft at the same time, it's quite comfortable actually.  
I look at Carter and mouth "Feisty?" at him.  
The dragonhawk woman stands back behind us both and mutters something under her breath, then the shouts something at the dragonhawks and they suddenly jump up into the air and start flapping their wings.  
They turn to the east and start flying in that direction.  
"Dragonhawks are much faster than walking, but slower than Hearthstones, but my stone has to cool off for another hour or so before I can use it again" Carter says to me.  
We are high over the trees and forests, and the city too, I look down at it, it's much larger than the gates, and much more popular too, I can see people in it, they are rushing about doing their own thing, there's a big building in one corner of the city that's the biggest one of them all, but slowly and surely I get farther away from it and can't see it anymore.  
Instead all I can see is a beautiful sunrise on a landscape of trees.  
I suddenly realize where I am and what i'm doing, the amazement of it all.  
I'm holding on as hard as I can to the reigns of the dragonhawk, were as Carter is holding on lightly and sitting with a straight back, now a bent one, leaning into the dragonhawk like I am.  
I slowly start to sit up straight on it like Carter is, and loosen my grip too, like him.  
Then almost without my noticing I let go of the reigns and spread my arms in the sky, the wind is rushing at my face and it feels amazing, my long hair is rushing about behind me in the wind.  
"Woot!" I scream into the morning forest air. Carter smiles at me from his ride.  
"We'll be there in less than ten minutes on these things!" Carter shouts at me.  
Carter whispers into the ear of his Dragonhawk and then his looks at mine, as if confirming something with each other or sending a message.  
All of a sudden both Dragonhawks arch their backs and start rocketing downwards.  
We go in between the trees and tall bushes, and before we hit the ground they turn their bodies upwards and start dodging things as we fly, we even dodge small buildings.  
I start to become a frightened at the moving objects and structures zooming straight at me. Carter must see it in my eyes and expression cause right away he whispers something else in the ears of the Dragonhawk and they both start to go back up again. Often i've asked myself if I was afraid of heights, I never have really been up high and been able to see the ground. I've been on flights to Germany before but out of bad luck my family always got the aisle seats. Now I can tell for sure that I actually like the height and the magnificence of the sky.  
"There it is. Right up there." Carter says from beside me. Pointing his finger down at that big arch that we were looking at earlier. But this time it looks smaller and duller, and much less impressive than that Silvermoon city back behind us.  
The large dome we were in, made of shadow and light mixed together in one big protective shield should be visible from the arch….and yet it's not. Oh, wait, the invisibility.  
Carter starts to raise his palm towards where the dome would be found, in a plain hill speckled area far away from the road, and yet visible if you're up high.  
Suddenly the dome becomes visible to us. Carter starts to slowly close his fist, very slowly, his long ears and short black hair whizzing past his head, with the wind hitting him the way it is he almost looks like a god.  
in front of us as we fly through the air the dome starts to lift up to the centre. I can see the veins in his arm and he lifts the dome with his hand, his fingers are stressing themselves as though the is physically lifting it himself. We start to get quite close to the dome, but by then it's already nearing the centre.  
We make it to the centre of the dome, both of us flying in circles around the last remaining circle of it making it's way to the Dragonhawks are flapping their wings relentlessly driving us in the circle. Under us are the rest of our people, blood elves in appearance and skill, but human at heart. They are all looking up at us and the dome, I can spot out Christina and Anne in the crowd. Im going to have to ask Carter why he won't tell his mother who he is sometime.  
The last remaining bit of the entire dome gets to the centre and collapses on itself. In a single blinding flash of light it's gone.  
"Training is over, we're heading out, follow us!" Carter shouts down at the crowd of elves, both our Dragonhawks swooping down low, close enough for me to give someone a kick to the face.  
Our Dragonhawks don't go back up but they sail in the air, back the way we came. Low on the ground but not touching it. Everyone in the camp starts to run, and run and run to us. They don't stop running because we don't stop flying. Where we're going I have no idea. But all I know is that it's forward off to explore a whole new world with a whole new companion flying at my side. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
Adam's Pov Me and Carter, side by side, walk down a long red carpet of some sort, it's outside but we're in the city, us, and the rest of the blood elves to be got to the city a while back, there was a lot of ooohing and aaahing to go around, the city was magnificent, it took my very breath got a nice tour of the city by Carter and anyone he came across tried to give him cheap gifts. There was a particular place that seemed a little morbid, we had to pass by it to get to the city hall, it's called murder row, it's were Warlocks train their magics, Warlocks and assassins. No one ever gets murdered Carter says but I still don't like the gist of it all. There are building towering far above the gates that amazed me so much, they are all roughly the same colour, orange, white and red. But the one we are at right now, is larger than all of them, it's big and circular with chiseled stone and a beautiful fountain at the front of it, a huge fountain actually, with many people, ordinary people, none of any specific importance, they were just hanging around the fountain, the fountain was a big plaza, in front of the fountain is the building that i'm in right now, or rather heading into. there are stairs in front of the fountain before the building, you have to head up those before getting here.  
In order to get to this city hall from the entrance to the city you have to go in a serpentine motion through murder row. All around the city hall are walls, large, the same size as the gates.  
"What's behind those walls?" I asked Carter just a few minutes ago.  
"It's the dead scar, thousands of years ago there was a curse put upon this land and it was cursed with the dead scar, horrible monsters and other creatures, including the undead lay there, and not the forsaken undead, plain, murderous undead." He responded. in the tour he gave us, we saw an auction house too, along with a bank right next to it, we even got to see an auction take place, they were bidding on some sort of magical staff or something, they were bidding ridiculous amounts for it too, 10,000 gold pieces for it.  
We walk along a red pathway, all around the path, on both sides are guards, they have goldish looking armor with long shields and long spears too, the armor looks expensive, and well crafted, not like something you might buy at a local blacksmith at all. More like something you might find at a royal castle, or even a city hall. And we are at one of those.  
As we walk along the path surrounded by the guards, the large gates to the city hall start to creek open, previously they were closed, but now they start to slowly open.  
Out of the massive doors comes a man, he has white hair and large shoulder plated red armor, he's considerably tall, a bit taller than Carter himself, his hair is put into a tall ponytail on the top of his head. His eyes glow green with excitement, he looks exactly like the statue's on the arch, and on the city gates, exactly, his eyebrows are long and thin, even coming off his face a bit, and tilted upwards too, his fingers are filled with trinkets and rings or all sorts, one of them had a blue sapphire, and another had an emerald on it.  
"Darthon!" He shouts to us down the path.  
"Lor'themar Theron, it's been a while my friend!" Carter shouts back at him, still walking his way, they both extend their arms out a few seconds before they even get close enough to each other to touch. They embrace each other in a giant hug.  
"Indeed it has been a while, too long even" Theron says. So this is the all knowing Theron. Carter and him stop walking forward and start making small talk.  
"Cmon, lets get inside, explore a bit." I whisper back at everyone who is anxious to move again. Carter and Theron are still doing the small talk.  
I brush past Carter trying to get to the building.  
They suddenly stop their conversation and turn to me. Carters eyes are wide and looking at me.  
"And who might this young man be? Infact who are all of these people? When you said you were coming back, you never said anything about bringing tourists too." Theron says to Carter but looking at me.  
I turn around to face him, I raise my eyebrows a bit at Theron, as if to say, "Do you really want to do this?".  
"This is a dear friend of mine, don't mind him, he's new and doesn't quite know the extent of your capabilities. Carter says, widening his eyes even more on that last bit.  
"Well, a friend of Darthon is a friend of mine, so welcome to Silvermoon city" Theron says to me. He responded in a completely different fashion than I expected.  
Carter jogs up to me a little and starts to walk with me.  
"That was a close one, I recommend *not* to aggravate the leader of blood elves ever again, it could end with your head on a stick" He says in a low voice, trying to make sure he's not heard from the crowd or even Theron himself.  
I gulp at the thought, just for brushing past his friend I could be executed, I suppose there are somethings that someone with alot of power will never lose. But i'm still going to be more careful about holding my tongue when it comes to speaking in front of Theron. Or even doing things around him. Me and Carter walk along the path, the rest of our people following us, and Theron, behind me, slowly catching up with me because of his height and longer legs. He looks merciless at first look, even cold and calculating. I wonder if there is a deeper side to him I didn't notice before, then again Carter looked like that to me before I got to know him better. And now he looks like…. Nothing I have ever seen before.  
The gates to the building slowly but surely start to open wider for us all to enter.  
The inside is even better looking than the outside, it's wide and the ceiling is just as tall as the top of the building, it kind of looks like it's bigger on the inside.  
"It's not a magical spell to make the inside bigger. It's just your mind playing tricks on you, it happened to me too on my first visit." Carter whispers in my ear, eyeing the ceiling.  
I look up and then back ahead of me, ahead of me is a long and wide hallway, at the very end is a staircase leading up, a fancy one, like the one's found in a mansion, and just before the staircase are two halls, leading both left and right, I still can't see where they lead but it may be for some sort of city related event.  
Above the stairway was a symbol, a banner, the symbol was a small figure with large wings on their sides, the wings extended upwards above their head, it was golden on the red cloth of the banner.  
"The symbol of the blood elves, you'll find that everywhere around the city" Carter yet again whispers in my ear. I find his voice soft in my ear soothing, and it calms me from all the stress i'm going through and excitement.  
Far ahead of us, on the stairs is a girl, more like a woman, somewhere near Carters age.  
She is thin and slick, her hair flows perfectly over her shoulders, she's wearing a red shirt with loose long sleeves with golden trim on them, the sleeves extend several centimeters past her wrist. Except now I realize that the shirt isn't actually a shirt, it's a dress, a dress connected to a flowing longish lower dress piece, same, with red and gold trim, her eyes glow green despite her not being in any sort of situation with adrenaline, she must know how to make them stay like that for a while. Her skin is fair and light.  
"Xena" Carter says as we approach her.  
"Darthon, fancy seeing you here" She says back to him.  
They both put their hands on their stomach and bow, at a forty five degree angle. Exactly forty five actually. So precise, Carter tries to make it quick and discreet, as though its business purposes only, but the woman Xena takes her time, as if she enjoys it in some way.  
"Yes it has been a while, but unlike last time I was here, this isn't voluntary" He says, grabbing her lightly on the shoulder. This took me a little by surprise.  
"Uh, your grip is just as strong as it was the last time you grabbed me" She says. Leaning into him a little, flirtatiously.  
This took me off guard, I leaned back a little while walking and raised both my eyebrows, staring holes in the back of Carters head.  
Carter leans away from Xena a bit and holds up his hands.  
"Listen Xena, this ended a while ago, lets just keep it that way ok?" He says to her.  
"Oh cmon, who else is there?" She says back to him. As if there was no one behind her being able to hear her. I try to ignore this entire conversation between them, we get to the stairwell and start to head up it, the stairs go on and on, and so does this conversation between Carter and Xena. Finally we get to the top and as soon as we get there I can see rows upon rows of doors, wooden ones, each one has a torch next to it, burning with green flames.  
The flirtatious conversation between Xena and Carter abruptly ends, and Xena turns on her tour guide mode.  
"These are your bedrooms, you'll all be sleeping here for your time here in this realm" She says to all 100 of us following her.  
The rows of bedrooms are a lot but not 100, there has to be more upstairs, because on the opposite wall to the one we are at is another stairwell.  
"Also, at the very top of the building is a room where no one is allowed access except the most trusted of members" She shouts again.  
I try to resist the urge to ask if she would be allowed in there. And why.  
I don't even know the lady and I already hate her.  
Carter turns his head around. And smiles a bit at me. Instantly I feel less angry about Xena.  
Xena continues to talk to us all.  
"And we won't have enough bedrooms for all of you so some people are going to have to share a room, pick family and friends to be in the room with" She shouts, extending her arms outwards.  
She looks towards Carter and smirks a little..  
"We could share one together" She says to Carter.  
"No I i'll share one with the newcomers" He says to her, taking a step back.  
He looks around for a moment until his eyes land on me.  
"Him, i'll share one with him" He says back at her.  
"Fine" She says and whips around.  
She walks forwards faster than normal, as if trying to lose us in an empty hall. She stops in front of a door. "This is the smallest bedroom we have….It's yours" She says and opens the door with force. I peek inside, it looks very glamorous, with a mirror and everything you'd need, and yet somehow smaller in size. She smiles evilly at the both of us, honestly I think it's fine, but she thinks that it's some sort of punishment.  
I step forward in front of her.  
"This will be fine, thanks" I say, with a smile on my face.  
"She cringes at me, as if i'm some lower life form she doesn't want to have in front of her.  
"I think we'll just continue the tour of the building, or we could just finish it up right now and be done." She says to me and Carter.  
"Bathing rooms are upstairs second door on your right. Pick whatever bedrooms you want but know that you all will have to share with at least 2 other people!" She shouts at the crowd very fast.  
"You can all settle in there and not come out unless given permission to!" She shouts out.  
Then she starts to walk away, towards the other staircase, to go up, with her dress flowing behind her. Everyone is in a shock of how fast she just said all that. Some people were still lost on what she said.  
But gradually everyone started to organize themselves and go into bedrooms. Some people headed upstairs and others stayed here on the second floor.  
I walk inside the room we were given. On the left hand wall was a bed, it was gold in colour with wooden framing, the framing was extremely carved by craftsmen it had beautiful designs on it, one of the blood elf symbol and a lot of other flowers, helmets and other garments.  
on the right hand wall was a table, small in size but yet again meticulously crafted. There were no windows in the room, the floor was carpeted and not hard at all unlike the wooden floors out in the hall. Carter follows me in the room. I whirl around once he closes the door softly.  
"So, what is it with you and her?" I say to him with one hand on my hip.  
"We have history together. We used to….um….date" He says, blushing a bit.  
"Oh, well that explains alot then." I say.  
I drop my hands to my sides.  
"Did you….ever….you know….with her." I try to say something that would make me red as a tomato if I actually said the proper words for it.  
Carter looks confused for a moment, but gradually begins to realize what i'm asking him.  
"Oh, no! No, no, I didn't do anything like that. Our relationship never lasted that far" He says shaking his head a bit. He walks over to the bed and flops down on it.  
I let out a sigh or relief in my head. Knowing that….if you relationship got that far….I would be his first, and not her, it's just comforting is all. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
Adam's Pov.  
I sit up from bed drenched in sweat and panting. I can see Carter in front of me, getting something from under the bed. He stands up straight. He's got no shirt on at all. For the first time I realize just how muscular he is without his shirt on, he's got pants on, loose fitting, not the robe he had on earlier, his short black hair falls over his eyes as he turns his head to walk over to me. He kneels down by my side of the bed, his hands on my arm.  
"What is it?" He asks me. I'm still panting.  
"Nothing….just a dream" I say, trying to catch my breath.  
"A dream isn't nothing, tell me" He says.  
"On Terra it's nothing but but here it can mean something" He says to me his eyes open a little wider, showing his eyes more. They're glowing faintly with a green tinge, I can see in the reflection of the mirror that mine are glowing as bright as they possibly can.  
"I was floating, but not on water, in the air, I had lightning bolts on my body, they werent coming into my body, they were being expelled, there were hundreds of little lightning bolts, extending to the far walls of the room I was in, killing anything they touched, I was getting closer to you, you were in the corner of the the room, but I didn't stop, and then….then I…." I couldn't continue any further.  
"It's alright…." Carter begins to say.  
"After you died, I didn't feel anything, nothing at all, I wanted you dead." I say, interrupting him.  
"Not all dreams here come true, it's alright. How about this, to keep you from thinking about it you should come to the a meeting with me" Carter says, squeezing my hand.  
"Alright" I say. I sniffle a bit, trying to get the panting to stop and the tears to not come out.  
"Wait, a meeting? Isn't it like 1 in the morning?" I ask him.  
"Yes, exactly, it's when everyone goes." He says. He back away from the bed.  
"C'mon, stand up we need to get dressed. I've got some clothes for you to wear, we have to look glamorous for the occasion, i'm going to wear my warlock robes, you can too." He says. moving off to a corner.  
"Is that under the bed?" I ask, he was looking for something under the bed before but he didn't bring anything out.  
"No, thats something else" He says, dismissing the question.  
"Now, stand up i'm going to put on your clothes." He says.  
I stand up with an expression on my face of questioning.  
"Dress me" I say.  
Carter lifts up his finger, shadows creep along it, flowing upwards to the ceiling from the finger he extends the finger to me and touches my chest with it. I feel a burst of cold air on me and my heart seems to stop all of a sudden, then instantly it's all back to normal. I can feel something slithering up my leg though, I look down to see that my robes are transforming into shadow, the shadow solidifies into silky leathery smooth cloth, a mix of them all, it's the perfect texture. My legs now have shadow cloth on them, they're loose fitting, like sweatpants but don't cling to my ankle at all. in fact they're wide at my ankle too.  
The cloth moves up to my chest, and there it makes me a vest, the vest is a v-neck,and it extends down low enough to see my solar-plexus, the centre of my chest, the vests neck is long and goes almost to my chin, but not quite there yet, it opens up in the front. the sleeves are tight at the biceps but get looser as they move along to my wrist, at the wrist it's the widest of them all, it makes me black leather gloves on my hand. I can feel it moving down my back creating a cape, it's a bit heavy, but enough for me to move around fast in. it's got a wide hood on it, enough for me to cover my eyes with.  
and then the shadow goes back to my feet and give me leather boots, black as the night, all of me is pitch black.  
Carter does the same to himself, the shadow slithering on his chest, and solidifying, he's got the exact same outfit as I do except that on his collar is gold trim, glowing gold trim.  
"Like it? These are Shadow robes" Carter says.  
"Hell yeah!, this is so light, and dark in colour, so smooth too" I say.  
"Good lets go, I know the way to the meeting room" He says to me.  
It's downstairs, you have to hit a button on something and it'll open a door.  
He reaches over to the door handle of our bedroom and pulls the door open, the hall is dimly lit up with candles. Carter steps out the door his cloak flowing behind him.  
I quickly follow him, closing the door quietly behind us. Carter looks over at me as we walk.  
"What?" I ask.  
"That hair just doesn't suit you at all" He says with a little smile on his face.  
He stops in his track and so do I.  
"Here" He says to me. He pulls out a black dagger and reaches behind my neck and cuts off the long hair, it flops down on the floor, and turns to shadow, then disappears, the dagger must be some sort of shadow dagger or the hair would not have done that. I look at myself on a mirror on one of the hall walls. Me and Carter could be mistaken for each other if it wasn't for me being a tad shorter than him and having brown hair, not black.  
"C'mon, I bet everyone's already there" He says and starts to jog off to the stairwell.  
I follow him, jogging to to the stairs.  
"Silvermoon has one head master for every specialization, one for the arcane arts, one for warlocks one for archers, one for druids and so on. And it just so happens to be that i'm the head master for warlocks." He says as we turn a right into a different hallway, after the stairs.  
"How did you ever become so in touch with the blood elves? And so popular too." I ask him, he seemed ofely too important for someone who isnt even from the same realm as the rest.  
Carter continues to walk, he looked as though he was trying to find a way to respond to the question but could not quite find the right one.  
"When I first got here, I was scared, and alone, it was one of the first times that my mother took the side of my sister in an argument, it was a horrific argument, i'd rather not delve into that, but in my anger and sorrow I started to get tendrils of white light to float around me, and the next thing I knew I was in great pain, pain from that wormhole transforming my body, when I got here I was a blood elf, I was alone, and frightened from the place, I had no idea what was going on. I tried telling people what happened but they just laughed, I was a little kid in a grown mans body, and I was acting like a toddler, and I was only a child in heart.  
People thought I had mental disabilities" Carter says. We walk along that same hall, we just go straight and never stop, until Carter grabs my arm and stops us both.  
"I was gone for an entire two years. My mother thought that I had ran away. And my father, when I was young he just disappeared, I can clearly see now that he had visited a realm, he had my powers, he must have been a victim or a hero, whichever one we was, he died in that realm, and never returned. After a year of being here I slowly understood what had happened, I was a child of only 7 and already I was beginning to think like an adult, because reality was catching up to me. I started to act like an adult and joined the eleven legion. As a battle Warlock. I quickly ascended the ranks to a lord commander. Who would have thought that a boy of 7 could be a lord commander of the elven legions. But it happened, I quickly forgot about my humanity and got accustomed to being an adult and thinking like one too.  
From there I was invited the a royal feast in the city hall with Theron. He asked me if I would like to take a test, to see if I could become the head of warlocks. It was a risky move to take on my part, if I failed I could not return to being the lord commander of the legions, but if I passed, I could be running the city, and become one of the cities leaders.  
Eventually I passed the test and from there I had gathered enough knowledge to do something that had taken me far too long to do. I said that I was going to explore the unexplored, and I set out to the island were we all arrived. I sat there in the middle of the grassy fields for hours with my eyes closed. Meditating, and then out of nowhere those same white tendrils of light came back and took me home." Carter says to me. It took a good 5 minutes for him to say it all, and an extra half minute for me to comprehend all of it.  
"*That* is how I became so popular and well known among the blood elves" He says tilting his head a little.  
"Now C'mon, we're extremely late now" He says starting to walk quickly down the hall. Approaching on our left hand side was a fountain, it had a statue of a dragonhawk on it, it's tongue was extending a little out of it's mouth.  
Carter stood in front of it and reached his arm out towards the tongue, he grabbed ahold of it and pulled downwards with all his might. I could hear stones moving back and forth and then a thin slit opened up on the side of the fountain, I could see dim light coming from it.  
"Lets go" Carter whispers at me, he then slides himself into the little slit, his cloak fluttering into the thin slit. I follow him in, as soon as I passed through, the door closed behind me, It was pitch black except for the dim light at the end of the narrow hallway. The hall slowly extended itself for us to walk normally in, at the end of it was a door, made of dark brown wood. Carter opens it slowly and steps inside. In the room there was a large round map, it wasnt flat, there were mountains on it that extended up, and real water for rivers and oceans, buildings and cities were sculpted exquisitely and placed on the large round map, there were troops, painted with extreme detail on the map too.  
"And so, now the legion can move south to….Ah Darthon, about time, we were starting without you" Theron says from the other side of the room, he was moving some soldiers with a small broom like stick, around the map were chairs, made of stone and sealed into the ground, they all seemed extremely chiseled too.  
"Well, yes I had some things holding me back" Carter says in response.  
"And I see you brought a friend along, and on top of that the one who disrespected you in public" Theron says gesturing at me with his free hand.  
"This is a dear friend of mine, if there is anything I need to hear, he can too, he's just as good at strategy as I am." Carter says to him.  
There was one single empty chair in the room, it was painted a darker shade of red, it just so happens to be in front of the door to enter the room. Carter makes a small circle and sits down on it, crossing his legs and looking at the map.  
I stand behind his chair with one hand on it.  
"Now what was that about moving our troops to the south again?" He says. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
Adam.  
"So then it's settled, we can't ask the goblins for help, nor the trolls, they've gone into hiding, but the orcs or orgrimmar are still available for battle then" Carter says from this chair beside me. Halfway through the meeting I started to kneel down on the floor instead of stand.  
"Yes, thats right, and with the power of the orcs beside us in battle we just might be able to defeat the lich king" Theron says.  
"The goblins have always been the first to run from a fight, and so have the trolls, they just run back under the cozy roof of their cave. It took a lot of convincing to get them to participate in the last war we had." An old man with beard said, he looked to be the head of druids. I know his name from earlier on in the meeting. Ugeen was his name, he had on a green robe and he also had some green and red leaves on his shoulders, which seem a little weird considering the only type's of trees around these parts are yellow leaved.  
There were somethings that I didn't quite understand about all of it, but some other things that I did, I know that the Scourge is the army of the lich king, serving him into the undeath, they're apparently the forsaken, but serving a different leader. The forsaken rebelled against the Lich King, they rebelled in great numbers too. The Lich King was left with about half of the forsaken army, and the rest of the forsaken left him, left the Scourge to join the horde, they found a human city and took it over and called it the Undercity. From what I can understand, the Lich King has been very inactive in the past few decades, but now, because of the recent incident the headmasters of each specialization as well as Theron, are quite worried.  
"What of the alliance?" Someone else said. It was a woman, she wore a purple and blue robe. She was the headmaster, or rather mistress of arcane magic.  
"We sent a messenger to the human city of Stormwind. The messenger never came back." Carter says.  
"Well surely the dwarves might want to assist in the battle against the Scourge" Theron says to Carter.  
"No, not them either, the dwarves are gathering their forces and from what our spies say, they are just retreating back to their city and cowering there, and the gnomes, don't get me started on them, they're doing the same as the goblins, they're hiding away in their peace loving houses and towns" Carter says again.  
"Well then, after the Scourge destroyed the city of Gilneas, did they get to another one?" Another woman asks, this time the headmistress of the archer specialization.  
"Yes, they got to the Ammen Vale" Theron says.  
"The Draeni….." Carter mutters. The Draeni are a race, part of the alliance, they are strong with the magical ways, if the Scourge can get rid of them, they are surely able to get rid of us.  
"And the Night Elves?" Ugeen asks.  
"No word from them yet" Theron says. Putting his hands on the map table, he looks extremely stressed.  
Carter turns to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.  
"Why don't you go outside again, the meeting is almost over, it's been several hours, I bet you want to get out of this place." He whispers to me. Nodding his head ever so slightly.  
"Just press the button beside the stone door." He whispers again.  
I nod my head ever so slightly and turn around to the door behind us.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Theron half shouts at me as I walk away.  
I don't turn around at all, I just continue out the door and into the hallway.  
"It's ok, he's just going to retiring for the day." Carter says.  
The sounds of the meeting get muffled as I close the door behind me. The hallway is narrow, it feels a little less compressed now that Carter wasn't in it with me, but it's still quite small in size.  
I make my way down the hallway until I reach the hidden stone door, I look to my right and see a little stone button, I press it and then hear that same sound of stone sliding on stone. The door slides itself open to reveal that same wide open hall that me and Carter were in before, as soon as I hear the stone door close behind me I take a right and head down the hallway. I don't really know what to do, I suppose I could try to go about the city, there isn't any harm in that. I can see the sky in the window to my left, a long window with stained glass. But the sky was bright. I don't know how long I was in there, but it's now around 12 o'clock, definitely not the early morning anymore. I approach the staircase and the small red floored hallway that leads out of the building. I consider going upstairs and just laying on the bed to get some more rest, but my curiosity for the city life was pressuring me to go outside. Instead I take a left and head down the hallway. I can see two guards at the end of the hall, guarding either side of the large doors leading into the city, they don't move at all as I pass by them, neither do the guards on the other side, or the ones forming a hallway of their own in front of the building. It seems so surreal, as if it's too perfect to be real. But it is, I can see it with my own two eyes.  
I step down the stairs and head towards the fountain, my dark clothes seem to almost glint in the daylight. I jog up to the fountain and stick my hand in the water, cup it and then splash it on my face. It feels amazing, the cold water compared to the stuffy air of the meeting chamber.  
I can feel the cool outdoor air on my face.  
I turn around and sit down on the rim of the fountain, my hands grabbing it at it too. I let out a sigh of relief of finally being able to be outside.  
I glance around the big plaza, I see merchants and vendors, many guards and even people who are not elves at all, I can see some Tauren too, those bull like creatures that have enough brain capacity to be able to form an alliance between the horde and themselves. I can see orcs too in the midst of everyone rummaging about. There are even trolls walking with other trolls. I wonder if each race seems to find each other in each city they visit, or if it's just by coincidence. I look over back to the city hall, or rather the Sunfury spire, that's the actual name of the place. I see something off to the left of the staircase, in a little indent in the side of the staircase there was a hooded figure, given, many of the people around here had hoods on, especially the races who were not elves. But this person, this hooded figure was not like the other's, he resonated an aura of….something, I just can't explain why *he* brother's me so much, his back is hunched and bony.  
And also that he's….talking with someone. I can see that he is moving his hands in motions as if he's talking. He can't be talking just to himself, I stand up straight and go a little closer, he can't see me but I can start to hear him and whoever he's talking to.  
"Just feed us his position, that's all I ask of you, after that it will all be fine. Every day from today put in a letter with the position of Darthon, then put it in this puch, it will transfer the letter to me." The hooded figure says. I can start to get a better view of the whole thing. It's not pleasant. I see someone who would be the last person I expect to be seeing plotting against Carter. His sister. There was Christina, she was handling a pouch given to her by the figure. Why would this person want to know where Carter is? I ask myself Especially a forsaken, I can tell now that i'm close to him that he's an undead, a forsaken, it doesn't make any sense. Arent the blood elves allied with them?  
"Not that I could care any less about this, but why would I even want to plot against Darthon in the first place, and why do you care about him." Christina says.  
"Darthon has always been a interesting person to deal with, no one knows anything about him, he does not have a last name, no dynasty to take over, nothing, plus, what else do you have to lose? We will be taking over, and if you help us achieve that then I will spare you, and someone of your choice." The forsaken says to her.  
"A person of my choice? Fine then, this person is Anne, that's the person, don't kill her, I can give you a description if you'd like" She says.  
"No, thats fine, a description will be irrelevant, all of you blood elves look the same to me" The forsaken says, he turns around and starts to walk away. I decide not to follow him, it's best if I just tell Carter about this, and make sure that Christina knows nothing about what Carters doing.  
I whirl around to get back inside the Sunfury spire, my dark cloak flowing behind me like waves of water.  
I walk up the steps of the sunfury spire, anxious to tell Carter of what I saw, I see Ugeen, the head of the druids.  
"Is the meeting over?" I ask him as I walk up.  
"Yes, it finished a few minutes ago" He says.  
"Thanks" I respond hurriedly, and keep running up the stairs.  
He gives me a look, then continues to do this thing. I jog through the hallway to the other staircase and go up that. I have a dark feeling in my stomach of what might be about to happen, the forsaken gave a lot of it away, and all I have to do was put two and two together for the result.  
I whip open me and Carters room's door. Carter is sitting on the bed with a book in his hands, as I come in he covers it with his cloak, I don't think much of it, he does it so smoothly that it's hard to tell if he's hiding something.  
"We have to talk, I just saw something in the sunfury plaza" I say almost out of breath. Carter furrows his brow.  
"What is it?" He asks me, standing up but keeping his cloak on the bed.  
"I saw your sister Christina, she was plotting against you and the blood elves with a forsaken" I say, hoping that it doesn't sound too crazy.  
"What? you've got to be mistaken, the forsaken are our allies, and as for Christina, I don't think she would do something like that." He says, dismissing the entire thought.  
"No, im not, the forsaken said that they would be taking over, and that if Christina told him your position and what you are doing daily he would spare her" I say.  
"Well, that is like Christina, willing to do anything as long as she gets something out of it. And how does she feed him my position?" He says.  
"It's a bag, something that might transport objects from one pouch to another" I say, trying to imagine myself handling it in my hands.  
"Fine then, there isn't much we can do on information like that but we should just make sure that Christina doesn't know anything. Carter says, he starts to walk out the door he picks up the book he had with him before and hurries out.  
"Wait, aren't you the slightest concern that your sister has just betrayed you? Your entire species?" I ask him. Carter stops in his tracks as if an arrow had just shot him, he slowly turns around to face me.  
"She hasn't been my sister for more than 7 years, and she will never start being one to me ever again" He says then turns back around and walks down the hallway. I can only imagine the things she's done to him in his childhood, the torment. I try to dismiss the thought, it's in the past.  
I flop down on the bed and try to get some sleep for once. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.  
Adam.  
As it turns out, I don't get much sleep at all, being midday and all, I doubt that I would get any sleep regardless.  
I slowly open my eyes, I see blankets on the bed, those red and gold blankets, I notice, that now i'm wearing something different from before, no longer my shadow robes that Carter had put on for me. Now I wear a black t-shirt and long black pants. There is nothing elvish about them, they just seem normal. The door behind me starts to slowly open, as if someone is being cautious not to wake me. I lean over and stretch my arms out above my head. I see Carter in the doorway, he still has his shadow robes on, the collar going up to his chin and all, exactly as I left him. He smiles lightly at me and grips the doorway.  
"Hey there, it's about time you woke up" He says, walking over to me. He leans down in front of me and places his lips on mine, I can feel the warmth of them, how soft they are on mine. I practically let out sigh of gratitude. I put my hands on his neck and pull him closer to me. He starts to pull away. He looks a bit nervous, blushing a bit, his long ears, extending above his head kind of bend down a bit.  
The whole idea of *him* being the one to pull away kind of makes me blush too.  
"So, um, do you want to learn something?" Carter says, biting his lip a bit. I can tell he want's me to say yes to get out of this situation.  
I'm also a bit intrigued at what it is for, or rather about.  
"Sure, why not" I say, standing up straight. My arms start to get a bit cold, now no longer on the bed, and in the comfort of the sheets.  
"Do you want the same robes I gave you yesterday or something…. more suitable for an arcane magister" He says.  
"Why not something new" I say, shrugging my shoulders at him.  
He gives me a troubled smile and shifts his weight a bit.  
"Now this will be a bit more difficult. It's quite rare for someone to master 2 specializations, the only person able to do it in his time was Kael'thas, and he's dead now, but using a single spell in a different specialization is a lot more easy" He says. I put a frown on, I can only imagine him burning up or something else horrendous happening to him in front of my eyes.  
Instead of him burning to a crisp right in front of me, he raises his finger and it glows white, symbols start to wander around his entire hand, symbols i'm not too familiar with, but yet at the same time I am.  
Around my body, thicker cloth starts to wrap themselves around me, they are a bit heavier than the other ones that I had on, they even look really warm too, but surprisingly they feel cool to the touch. They're purple and blue, brown and icy white, they have a mix of red and white trim on the collar running down the centre of my body. It slightly resembles a frostfire bolt. On the back is a circle of symbols, they are slightly glowing purple, and a hovering away from the robe a little, they shine on the blueish grayish cloth. I'm given no gloves, by hands are bare, but my boots are just as regaly trimmed as my robe, with some gold trim on the grayish colour. And just a tint of fire red. The robe has a wide hood too, trimmed the same as the robes and boots. It has no cloak but it all somehow suits me more than the shadow robes.  
"These are the arcane robes, made for an arcane mage, you might be able to notice the difference" Carter says. Sitting down on the bed, he looks exhausted, from performing another specializations spell he must be worn out.  
"Yeah, I do actually, so is there a way I can do this all on my own then?" I ask him, holding my hands out and looking at the sleeves of the robe.  
"Yep, just think of the way these robes look, think of the texture and the power within them, how you felt when you first wore them, so on so forth then conjure all of that emotion into your hand and it will create itself around you." He says, waving his finger in the same motion he did when he was actually doing the spell.  
"So, um, whats that thing you wanted to show me again?" I ask him again, slightly blushing at what was going on before he asked me that in the first place. I can still feel his lips on mine.  
"Oh, yeah, so it's just something new to teach how how to do. Training never stops you know" He says grinning. I can already feel the stress i'm about to feel from what he's going to put me through.  
Carter stands up and goes to the other side of the room, he reaches at his waist for his pouch, his infinite one. I can barely see what he's going to pull out of it but I can see just a bit of it. It looks like….  
"Is that chalk?" I ask him.  
"Shhh, technically i'm not supposed to use this, and not for this kind of thing either, but being who I am, can have some privileges. This is a warlocks piece of chalk, it can draw shapes into walls and then you can jump through the shapes you've drawn, they last up to when something goes through it. You can't use it anywhere unless they put up a charm allowing them. I'm supposed to use this for emergencies only, but now I think I want to use it, just for quicker transportation." He says to me.  
He lifts up the chalk and draws a big circle on a wall to the right of the bed, or the wall opposite the doorway. It's large and purple, it even shimmers a bit in the dim light.  
Once the two ends of the circle connect, there is a large whooshing sound and the circle is replaced by a dark circle. I can vaguely see the other side of it. I see some skeletons….  
"Skeletons?!" I exclaim, I back away from the hole in the wall a bit.  
"Don't worry, they know their place, they know that we can destroy them if we wanted, so they don't attack us." Carter says, tilting his head.  
"Now, I want you to get down there" He says.  
"How that's at least 20 meters below us!" I say, in a louder voice. Has he gone mad?  
"This is what I want you to try, arcane mages and use a spell called blink, it can transport them forward a considerable distance, same as us warlocks have a demonic leap enchantment, where we transform into a demon and leap forward. Just like all the other spells you've done, try to do this one" He says to me, with bit of a smile of his face, I think he knows what I think about when I cast spells….  
I close my eyes in front of the circle and concentrate on the spell, as well as him. I feel the air around me change, the insides of my eyes go bright for a second, my boots are now on something softer than the floor in the sunfury spire.  
I slowly open my eyes and see that i'm now on dirt, there are skeletons and some fleshy monsters walking about, they try to go around me.  
To my right is a high elven wall, it extends far into the sky, and way up there I can see the same hole I was just in front of earlier. To my left is a wall, just as high as the one to my right but in slightly worse conditions, it's got moss on it, some of the stone is cracked, this dirt area extends up to the edge of a steep mountain, then stops, and it also extends behind me as far as the eye can see, it crawls with monsters and skeletons. Up above me, were the hole was there is now a big demon, the same one I fought less than a week ago. Carter leaps from the hole and lands with a big crunch on the ground. The demon forms slowly starts to dissipate. The horns still remain on this head though, glowing with a purple tinge to them.  
"Good, now that's the first thing I wanted to show you." He says, standing up straight.  
"Ok, so whats the other one?" I ask him, eager to move along with this practice.  
"The next spell ill explain a bit first, lets walk" He says, then starts to move along the dirt to the south, where it extends far beyond where the eye can see.  
"This here, where we are standing, is called the dead scar. It was created by a necromancer to the south, I took care of him years ago, but the dead scar remains though, making this beautiful forest corrupted in the areas of the scar." He says.  
"The closer we get to the necromancers castle, the stronger the monsters on the scar will get, they will begin to attack you at will, the necromancers castle, despite him being long since dead, still resonates an aura that gives these beasts power." He says. I walk along side him, my hands behind my back. I look at the ground then at him.  
"So then why are we going to the south? Thats where they will try to kill us" I ask Carter.  
"Even though they will try to kill you, it doesn't make them powerful enough to do it, it's perfect practice for a newcomer like you, realistic enough so that they actually will kill you if they get the chance, but easy enough so that you can take them down before they do. Plus, even if they get close enough to touch you, I can knock them down with my shadow bolt in one hit." Carter says. I nod my head, understanding what's going on now. "You know, there can be a faster method of traveling, it doesn't require a dragonhawk or a hearthstone either" Carter says, turning his head to me.  
"They are called Hawkstriders, beautiful birds, capable of carrying an entire person….or two." He says, bringing his right hand up to his mouth, he places two fingers on his tongue and blows. A high pitched whistling echoed throughout the forest, in the distance I could hear the squeaking of a bird, but much deeper in sound, as if the bird was enormous.  
"They are quite cheap to buy if you've got the money for it, and they can serve as good companions too" He says. Looking around himself for the thing he's talking about.  
I can hear heavy footsteps behind me. Then, all of a sudden, they stop. I slowly shift my body to face whatever it is. Looking at me in the eyes, with a long beak and beautiful purple, pink, green and blue feathers is a giant bird. It's got a saddle on it's back too.  
"This is my Hawkstrider" They say not to give it a name, they get angered if they are not called by their real names" Carter says.  
"So you just call them hawkstriders then?" I ask him.  
"Yeah" He responds. Lifting his hand to pet the large bird down it's back. The hawkstrider lifts it's head in enjoyment of the petting. Carter gives me a pointed look to take his place and start petting it down it's back. I reach out my hand to do so, the bird snaps at my hand, if I didn't snatch it back so suddenly if would have been bitten off. Carter tries to calm it down. He begins to talk in a language I have never heard of before. It has a soft ring to it, it soothes me aswell as the bird in front of me.  
It cooes and closes its eyes. Carter looks at me again, then at the bird. I reach out my hand yet again, but this time it doesn't snap at me. It lets me pet it. It's feathers are soft and plush, the wings would serve no purpose but yet it has them as well. "What were you speaking?" I ask Carter while petting the bird.  
"It's Elvish, a high elven dialect, before we were blood elves we were high elves, I think I told you this before, and well, we still use the same language" He says.  
"Why don't you use it all the time?" I ask him.  
"Well, english is more common now, more so than elvish, elvish is used every once and a while, not in an everyday situation" He says in response.  
Carter lifts his leg up and wraps it around the hawkstrider, he's now thoroughly mounted on the large bird. The hawkstrider opens its eyes again and stands up straighter. Carter gives me his hand and pulls me up on the bird. I can't feel that the bird has suffered any weakness from two people being on it at all, it's as strong and resilient as ever.  
"Póna" Carter whispers in the hawkstriders ear. All of a sudden the beast moves forward, at first at a jogging pace, then at a running pace, and soon enough, it's sprinting along the dead scar. We pass by roads, and kiosks, roadway lights and magnificent yellow leaved trees.  
The farther we go down the dead scar, the more the monsters along the path start to eye us suspiciously, they don't do anything….yet.  
The land around us starts to dull itself, the grass gets darker and bluer it all get's. The leaves on the tree's look darker and shady. Not anything like they did in the Quel'thalas forests.  
"What is this?" I ask out loud. We're still on the dead scar, I can feel it in the ground, the dirt below me, and the monsters ahead of me. It's all the dead scar, but the forest's and passages around me are...different.  
"This used to be Quel'thalas forests, they used to look exactly like the ones we were in a while ago, but years ago, the scourge came to attack the city, back when we were part of the alliance I mean" Carter says, looking around he looks as though he was remembering it or something.  
"Now they are called the ghostlands, and the undead still roam here, not the monster undead, the ones on the dead scar, I mean the forsaken, our allies" He says.  
"Well, allies don't hire people to spy on high ranking members of their allies race" I say with a pointed look.  
"True, but for now we're only here to fight these other undead, not the forsaken." He says. Nodding of ahead of us to where there are a group of skeletons conversing with each other on the dead scar "What's the difference anyway?" I ask, leaning a bit over to see his face when he talks.  
"Once they were undead, wild beasts killing anything they saw, they later became more tame like back in the Quel'thalas forest. Then the lich king came and took them in as his own, they became the scourge, a powerful army of the undead, unstoppable and determined to destroy anything in their path. The developed ranks and respect, a language even to communicate better. Then near the fall of the Scourge, some of the undead army broke off, more than half of it actually, they called themselves the forsaken, cursed with betraying their master, but determined to do good and fight against him in the process. You can tell the difference between them Adam, you can just feel it sometimes. But most of all, the forsaken's bones are a bit bluer, tainted with the Scourge, and they might have rags on too, but those wild undead have whiter bones, and a 0% chance of clothes, they're just savages" Carter says. We get very close to the group of skeletons.  
I nod my head in understanding.  
"Watch their reaction" He says, hunching his back and grabbing the feathers of the hawkstrider a little tighter, as if he was bracing for action.  
The skeletons look at us for a minute, then start to walk away, but not a few seconds after that they look back at us then at themselves, about 10 of them. They turn around to face us, and run straight at Carter and I.  
"Now this is where you come in, your practicing, I will teach you a new spell you can use after you get rid of them" Carter mutters at me.  
I hop of the back of the hawkstrider and roll my neck back. My hands raise to my face and start to glow, I shove my right hand forward and a bolt of multicolor fire and ice shoots from it. It takes down one of the undead. I shoot a bolt of normal flame at another, thinking that fire would be more effective against bone than ice. The undead starts to become an immense walking flailing torch, making a high pitched screaming sound and sprints off into the forest.  
The rest of them start to close on to me, I whip my leg out from under me and hook one's head on my leg, I tug with all my might, I even reach forward with my hands, balancing myself on one leg to pull the head off of the undead. He flops to the ground, no longer undead, but just dead. So their die if you pull the head off, I suppose breaking the neck would work too. this time I run straight at another one and throw a flying roundhouse kick to the neck, to my surprise the bone actually snaps in half. On terra I would never have managed enough strength to do that, I suppose myself on Azeroth is more athletic and strong.  
There are four more undead coming at me together, a brute force, I can't take them on all at once, I have to pick them off each other. I start to panic, they raise their swords and knives. I look back at Carter with fear in my eyes. Carter whips his hand forward and now between me and the skeletons is a shadowy force field. You can see through it easily, nothing like that warlock chalk back in sunfury spire.  
I see that the skeletons are struggling to get out, it surrounds them, but does nothing to them either.  
"You will have to take them on yourself, but I can give you the time you need to do it" Carter shouts from the hawkstrider.  
"Conjure a staff, just think one up, each mage has one, you just have to call it to you!" He shouts again. As a little demonstration he summons his shadow staff yet again, the shadow circling the top of it. The slick metallic material shines from the sun shining through the leaves.  
I close my eyes and think of a bright white and glue staff, thin and like carters metallic looking, it will have fire and ice particles floating around the top of it.  
I feel something in my hand, a bit heavy but easy to handle too, it's long and thin and cold to the touch.  
I raise it to my face to look at it closer. The fire isnt even causing heat, it doesnt feel like it would hurt if I touched it. But I still have the fear to the burn it would cause me if I did.  
Without thinking about it, I raise my hand and circle the fire and ice around the top of my staff, something starts to glow around my hand, symbols start to circle my hand, and then a large circle of ancient symbols start to circle the small force field Carter made, I take my hand away from my staff. The symbols now blow extremely bright, I shove my hand to the centre of the bigger circle and then a purple beam of light shoots from the circle, it incinerates the skeletons and they fall to the ground. Unfortunately so do I. My knees feel weak and my head starts to spin, my vision tilts on it's side. The last thing I see is Carters smile infront of me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.  
Adam.  
I whip my eyes open, vaguely remembering what had happened. There were undead skeletons….and monsters. Wha?  
I bolt up on the bed I lay in, it felt comfortable, I look around me and see many other of the same bed all around me, they were hospital beds, and human hospital beds too, they were all laid in a big room, with windows on the walls, the windows had makeshift bars on them incase of something happening I suppose. It was all human, there were humans walking around the room, nurses and doctors, paramedics, and in all of the beds, no exception, were patients. Mere kids. They were all about 15 or so, just about my age. On Terra….on Terra, i'm on Terra….  
I could feel something going into my arm, I turn my body and see an IV, it was going into one the the veins in my arm. They bulge out of my arm, I whip my hand out and brush of the IV, I feel squeeze for a second and then try to stand up, almost tripping on my steps. A nurse rushes over to me.  
"Hey! This one's awake!" She shouts into the hospital, all at once, people started coming at me, one of them had a wheelchair and was trying to get me to sit in it.  
"Don't touch me…." I tried saying defiantly, but it rather turned out sounding like more of a mumble. "It's ok Adam, you were in a school bombing, you got a concussion on your head, you'll be fine" A nurse said. I couldn't even tell who was talking, my head started to get an immense pain and I cringed screaming at the pain.  
"Someone give him the shot! Now!" A male doctor says. I see a long needle looming over my arm, I swat at it, the doctors try to hold me down.  
"Someone call his parents, he'll be able to go home after he relaxes" Another one says. All of a sudden, a voice rang out in my head, it echoes in my head, the pain suddenly goes away. It was female, she spoke a soft language, music to my hears. Then I remembered, it's elvish, something Carter spoke to the hawkstrider back on Azeroth.  
"Cuivëa ama, tarhalla, yurand" But this time, instead of not understanding anything about it. I understood every word. Wake up, stand tall, and run.  
I gathered all my strenght and punched one of the doctors in the face. It took them all by surprise, that game me enough time to bolt up out of my bed and sprint to the end of the hall with the door. I still have the energy of a 20 year old, and the strength of one too, I feel just as I did on Azeroth, wiser, and more powerful. Except that now I was on Terra. The emergency lights on top of the doors and ceiling started to blink red, and an alarm began to whine out it's alarm.  
I pushed open the double doors of the hospital, that hall with the beds lead to another hallway. It branched off to my left and right, I turn to run right and then hear the voice again.  
"Ni hyarya"  
To the left, it said I turn around and sprint off to the left, here there is a room, a lobby for the hospital, and an entrance. There were security guards at the glass doors leading out to a street, city streets, with cars and busses.  
"Nehtar i cundo"  
Stun the guards.  
I look around for something to use against them, then stop and stand straight.  
This could work, or it could end horribly. I raise my hand and try to generate a frostfire bolt. Nothing happens. The guards see me and hear the alarm, they start to come over to me. I just stand there, not moving, with my hand extended. They are so close that one of them tries to reach out at me to grab my arm. Instantly a frostfire bolt shoots out of my hand, it hits the guard square in the chest. His shirt is in a mix of burning and freezing, his eyes roll back in his head, lifeless. Fire erupts all around me, blue fire, it cups me in it like a cocoon, then it evaporates. I feel heavier, I look at my body, we before I had a hospital gown on, now I have the robes of an arcane mage. The secretary of the hospital lobby grabs at her desk phone and start to dial something, I whip to face her and extend my hand, but instead of blasting her with a frostfire bolt I decide to wiggle my finger at her, with a smile on my face, she puts down the phone and cancels the dial. I turn around again and see the other security guard, now running down the other hallway, my robe trails behind me a bit, just barely touching the floor, it's like my robes on Azeroth, kind of like a trenchcoat, it whips behind me as I open the door. My hair is still my human hair, my body is still my human body, still my body from Terra, with spiky brown hair almost the same colour as my skin. The breeze on my face feels amazing after being in that hospital. But now the only question is: What happened, and what will happen?  
"Yurho i ulco"  
Run from the evil.  
"What?" I say out loud.  
"What evil?" I say again. Some people are starting to look at me with odd expressions. Someone with robes on and talking to himself, that must look odd.  
"I er ulco"  
The only evil.  
I look around for anything resembling chaos or evil….nothing at all. At that exact moment the sky off in the distance turns dark, a circle of pure darkness emerges from the clouds, and out of that circle comes….something, he's large and armored, and behind him, behind him is an army, an army of the undead. The man's armor is spiky, he has a blue glowing eye, and the other one is green. His sword is large in his hand, with a glowing blue skull on the hilt of it, he's about double the size of a normal person here on Terra. He's unnatural, not of this world, and yet I know of which world he comes from. He's the Lich King, the one and only. And behind him is the scourge, his undead army, side by side him and his army start to slaughter people, innocent humans of Terra, who can't do anything about it, powerless.  
"No!" I scream into the air. The Lich King's head whips in my direction. He starts to charge at me, I take a few steps back, not knowing what to do. I charge up a frostfire bolt but he just waves his hand and it dissipates. He now stands only half a meter away from me. He looks so evil, and yet he smells so….familiar, as if I know him. He drops his sword to the ground. It clangs as it hits the ground. He reaches up to his helmet and starts to take it off. Behind the helmet is pure light, nothing lies behind it, the light starts to fill my vision entirely, soon the screams of the people on the streets start to die out, all I can hear is a voice. That same elven voice, but this time, a male voice. And this time, I don't understand it.  
"Aino vala, beriahé, beriaya coi. Aino vala, meleshé, an îf alyë ala, in mendë illumë" It's Carters voice, the one voice I know best in my mind.  
I relax my mind and let myself drift off into the light.  
I squint my eyes open, there's a bright light shining at me. My eyes clear up and my pupils adjust, I can see that i'm in a room a large room with windows that arch up and then go back down again, with thin stone ringlets in them, there are leaves blowing in the breeze outside, everything looks very yellow, orange and red. Until I see someone sitting in a chair opposite my bed, dark black robes on his body. It;s Carter, I look down the room and see more beds, it's a hospital, and elven hospital, some of the yellow and orange leaves were blowing into the room, they made the floor look amazing, ornate floors with yellow and orange leaves on them, and more leaves blowing in the air. The bed I laid in was an orange cocoon shape of a bed, with a tint of gold to it. The actual mattress was red and red sheets with a white pillow, there's no one else in the other beds, no one else is here except me and Carter. I sit up a bit on my elbows. Carters long ears twitch a little when I move. He slowly move his head up, exposing his face. He has streaks of light red on his face, showing past tears, his eyes a bit puffy. He widens his eyes when he sees me and bolts up in his chair, running over to me at my bed, he puts his hand behind my neck and kisses me, slowly and for a nice long while. I sit up straighter as we kiss. Then we pull our lips away from each other. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight to his chest.  
"Wha?...What happened?" I stammer out, the air is quickly leaving me from the tightness of Carters arms. He lets go slightly and pulls back, he's half sitting on my elven hospital bed, with his hands on my shoulders. "You passed out, you exhausted yourself when you cast that spell, do you remember?" He asks me.  
"Vaguely, not very well" I respond.  
"You cast a new spell, the arcane surge spell, it drained you, and you passed you, thats what happens, but it only keeps out out for about five to ten minutes" He says to me.  
I furrow my brow slightly. Five to ten minutes?  
"How long was I out for?" I ask him wearily, still a little dizzy from the dream I had, and from just waking up.  
"Thats the thing, you were out cold for 2 days, two whole days." He says to me. I can see in his eyes the shock he felt, thinking that I was in a permanent coma.  
"No one knew why you were out for so long, not even I did, so everyone just waited and waited" Carter says, taking his hands off my shoulders.  
"Umm, what normally happens when someone exhausts their magic?" I ask him.  
He sits up a little straighter.  
"Well, just what I told you, they faint for five to ten minutes then wake up a little weak, not much at all, the more powerful and experienced you are in the magical ways, the more spells you can cast without exhausting yourself" He says.  
"Do you have any dreams when you're out?" I ask again.  
"Well, no, thats the thing about fainting from magical exhaustion, when you pass out, everything is dark, you can't hear, feel, touch, see or smell anything, but you are aware of time, so you have to be patient and wait for those minutes to pass then next time be more careful when using magic. But no, you don't have any dreams" He says to me, shaking his head ever so slightly.  
"Well I did, it was as real as that dream I had when I was….going to kill…." I say.  
"Ok….what was this one about then?" He asks me.  
"This one is the weirdest of all, I was back on Terra, I had woken up from a supposed 'coma', I still had my powers, the arcane powers, and was able to get outside the hospital, but then, not a few minutes after I got out The sky turned dark, and this Lich King came out of a dark circle in the sky, and with him, the Scourge, after that, it all ended. And also, there was this voice….a female voice, she was speaking in elvish, high elven elvish, and for some reason, I could understand her perfectly." I say, now sitting cross legged on the hospital bed.  
Carter lets out a light sigh, and pushes some hair out from in front of his eyes.  
"There are explanations for a few of the things that have happened, some are quite astonishing for myself too" Carter says, looking at me in the eyes.  
"First off, that voice was your subconscious, not a mystical voice from the heavens or anything like that" He says.  
"So….my subconscious is feminine?" I ask, a bit confused.  
"No, it's hard to explain…. um, lets start here. You have a gift, something I thought you had but never quite noticed it as much, but now I know you have it. Those dreams you've had, are visions, you're a seer, someone who can predict the future, it happens in the form of a dream, and your subconscious is there guiding you, it may appear feminine to you but it can appear any way it desires, or rather you desire it to be, you can change it any way you want" He says to me, standing up from the side of my bed. He walks over to a high window and looks out at the orange leaved trees, and the leaves floating about in the air. I try to soak everything he just said up.  
"And for you the dream may have been only a few minutes but it was days out here in the real world, unlike your last one, this new vision was much more time consuming" Carter says.  
"So if those two dreams that I had were visions, then, am I really going to….kill you? And is the Lich King going to go to terra and destroy it?" I ask him, out of everything I might do in the future, killing Carter would be the last, it wouldn't even be on the list to begin with.  
"Thats the tricky bit, the future can change, for the better or for the worse" Carter says while turning around to face me yet again. He leans back on the windowsill, crossing his arms on his chest.  
I let out some air I didn't even know I was holding in. I can only imagine how shitty I look, terrified, relieved and tired all at the same time. Carter stands up straight and walks over to me again. He puts his hand under my chin and raises my head slightly. Our eyes meet.  
"Adam, I knew from the very first time you told me about it, there was never, ever going to be a fear of you killing me, ever" He says, with a half smile that calms me down. I try to smile back, but I can't manage anything.  
"Here" He says, laying down beside me in the bed, the bed wasn't big enough for two people, so I have to rest my head half on his chest, like a pillow. He crosses one arm behind his head and the other one, he puts on my shoulder.  
I can feel his heart beat slower, and slower. I let mine do the same. But before any of us can drift off into real peace, I manage to get one more thing out of my mouth.  
"Hey, what was it you were saying in elvish before I woke up? It was the one thing I didn't understand…." I half whisper.  
"Gods please protect him, shelter him, gods please love him, for if you do not, then I always shall" He responds in the same half whispering voice. On that note, we both relax more and drift off to slumber. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.  
Carter.

I was already awake when I heard her come in, the soft feet on the hard floor, almost inaudible, but not for me. For me it resonated in the room like sirens wailing. I could hear each step as she approached me and Adam, every single one. It's dark out at the moment, and the room's close to pitch black, I can see vaguely in the room enough to see her approach the bed that I *was* in. Now only Adam lay in it, and a few of the hospitals pillows camouflaging for me. The soft exterior was easy for me to shape into something that resembles my form.  
She creeps closer to my bed, her flowing red dress behind her, her green eyes glowing slightly in the dark, I keep mine normal, as to not give away were I was. As of now, I follow behind her, examining everything she does. I remember the days when I thought that I loved her, the days when she was a kind soul, when she just wanted for someone to care for her. I was there, I was going to be her soul mate. But Theron quickly got to her in the middle of our relationship, turning her cold hearted and more mean than ever, all she wanted out of me was my body, all she wanted after Theron was power and a play thing for her to have at her use. Not love anymore, not someone to carry her when she fell asleep reading on late afternoons. Not anyone.  
I quickly came to realize when I got back to Terra, that my life was changed. I had experience, I knew some more things then I knew before. And I came to terms with the love I had for Adam. I never could realize it before, they were just signs, signs that I ignored. But then I came to terms with it. I looked after him more, saved him from public humiliation, and often I tried to tell him how I felt, I could never just come out straight and tell him, I gave hints, an occasional smile, always trying to be in his group when there was a group activity. I may have not seemed like the best lover back then. From my past experience here on Azeroth I had matured a lot, and rapidly, when I got back to Terra, I was still a child, but one of great knowledge, some people saw how I had the knowledge of a twenty year old at the age of nine years. There were frightened, and being a high ranking officer in the elvish legions means that you have something others do not. Strategy, intelligence, physical capabilities. With all that knowledge in my head, I could be considered someone to avoid, or someone to befriend. I was the feared one in sports at school, I could master anything in a matter of weeks, if there was a group activity I was the one to plan it all out. If there was a game in gym of dodge ball, I gathered my team and planned it out in a way so that our team ended up winning. At one point it was me against the whole of the other team. I had to constantly dodge balls and throw them back to get more people out. I even accidentally showed off too much of my intelligence and skill. Some of my teachers tried to or push me up a grade, or send me directly to a high school. I had to stop by their offices and bargain with them to get them not to do it. I would have been fine with it if it wasnt for the fact that Adam was in my current grade.  
He could never know, no one could ever know. On Terra, at that time, in that place, what I wanted for us would be socially unacceptable, odd even. But here on Azeroth it's one of the most normal things, in any race. And sometimes I feel grateful to the Lich King, for bringing me here, with Adam, and everyone else. It gives them a whole new perspective on life, some people rejoice in the opportunity to explore a new world, some insist it's a dream, and others, like my sister, let her ambitions and cold heart drive her to rebel against her friends and family.  
Xena. She stands by Adam's bed, and extends her arm to where I would be laying. I slowly let my eyes glow green. She would have to turn around to see me, and if she saw anything it would be green eyes in a dark room, just as I see on her.  
"Darthon, wake up, you have to get going" She whispers down at the pillows.  
"Where might I be going?" I ask from behind her. I can feel the air shift fast as she whirls around to face me, she's tense, as if just stabbed by a blade. "The forsaken have organized a meeting in Light's Hope Chapel" She says softly.  
"And the reason?" I ask her.  
"It's to celebrate the alliance we will have with them against the Scourge, and to discuss the battle plans against them, that's why only high ranking blood elves can go" She says.  
I hesitate….from what Adam told me, the forsaken are not exactly our most trustworthy ally at the moment, but with so many skilled warriors going, there will be nothing to fear, in addition, we will bring plenty of guards with us, as we always do when leaving home. I look down at Adam, wondering if I should bring him with me, the risk of doing so…. Theron would be pissed, only high ranking members only, Adam doesn't even have a rank in our legions, maybe I could trust Xena to look after him while i'm gone, or maybe even my mother…. if I could convince her to do so. I walk around to the other side of the bed were Adam lay sleeping.  
Xena comes over to the other side of the bed and grabs my arm.  
"Look, I know how much you love him, much more than you ever would have me, you're made for eachother, experiences like this you should share, and Theron also said that it was ok for you to bring him" She says, her voice sounds almost as soft as it did when we were dating, soft and with emotion for once.  
"Then I shall" I say, again, walking to the other side of the bed.  
"We should talk before me and Adam leave" I say, directing her back to the door of the hospital room. I push the big ornate double doors of the hospital room open to expose an ornate hallway with high windows almost exactly like the hospitals ones, on my right hand side is a courtyard of smooth stone, with a single tree in the middle, ever so slightly dropping a few leaves at a time, in the courtyard are ornate, beautifully carved benches for us to sit on, but I pass by it, not giving it a second glance.  
"Putting the past behind us, you realize that if anything is to happen to us, to Theron, and the order of masters, that you will be the mistress of Silvermoon City" I say, I've changed my robes to be more fitting for casual wear, they are now light gray and long, long sleeves and the robe extends to the floor, were nothing but leaves lie.  
"Lord Theron isn't coming with you, he said that he's got business to attend here at Silvermoon, in his place, he sends you, head of the warlocks and representing him as leader of Silvermoon city, you'll be making the battle decisions when you get there" She says. I stop walking and she follows my lead, stopping in the middle of the ornate hallway around us, the sun is already starting to peek over the horizon and will probably wake Adam soon, i'll have to do what I need to do quickly and swiftly.  
"He's *not* going?" I ask her, trying to get it through my head.  
"No, he's not" She says.  
"Don't you find it at all suspicious that he won't attend a meeting, that very well could mean the difference between the ongoing life or the utter destruction of this realm?" I ask her again.  
She hesitates for a second, then her years of training and brainwash kicked back in and she just responded as any brainwashed individual would, saying what their master would want them to. She's not literally brainwashed, but when Theron took her in as his own all those years ago, she turned into his lapdog, and ever since she hasn't noticed any of the bad decisions he's been making, it just never crosses her mind.  
"No, if he can't attend then he has a good reason, you don't even have to ask him, just trust his leadership" She says. 'Trust his leadership' something she's been saying ever since he took her in. I put my hand to my forehead and try not to sigh with frustration.  
"I have to talk to Theron, but before I go, some words of advice for you: The high elves, the blood elves, possibly the most noble of all races of Azeroth in its whole, but that doesn't mean that we don't make bad decisions, sometimes you have to subtract yourself from the situation completely, look at it as if you don't even come from Azeroth, as if you don't come from any home at all. Then you will see the truth in the situation, then you can pick sides, and *then*, and only then, will you fight" I say, she just stands there, as if contemplating what I just said. I shake my head and let out a soft sigh, then brush past her, continuing down the hallway we were walking down. I start to walk a little faster, if we're going to the plaguelands, the place just northeast of the forsaken city, the Undercity, then I have to be swift with what I want to do, because soon enough it'll be time to leave.

I whip open Theron's bedroom doors. Naturally his bedroom is about four times the size of the normal bedrooms, with a king size bed with cloth on top of it giving the bed shade, when there isn't even a sun, so the whole point is redundant.  
The large windows with a bit of a terrace on them, leading to an extraordinary view of Silvermoon. He turns his head to the door, he was walking towards his bed with something in his hand, shocked that someone just opened it without knocking and waiting for his exact permission, he smoothly slides the object he had into his sleeve.  
"And what do you think you're do-" He tries to say.  
"A meeting that can change the fate of the realm, the fate of the blood elves of Quel'thalas, and a meeting that can very well save our own life, and you're not going because you have business to attend here? What could possibly be more important than this?!" I say in a loud voice, he widens his eyes at me, then calms down, he knows that I would be a difficult opponent in battle, even for him, so killing me on the spot for my informality and rudeness towards him would be quite illogical.  
He hardens his face at me and furrows his brow, he starts to raise his finger at me, but then stops, and lowers his hand. His face softens again and he calms himself.  
"Yes I have business, and yes, I know what the Scourge is capable of, but I also know that us combined with the forsaken and the orcs to the west will be able to end those hounds once and for all" Theron says calmly and controlled.  
"And you should feel honoured Darthon, *you* are representing me as the leader of the Blood elves of Quel'thalas, incase Xena didn't mention *that* part of this whole mess" He says. I try to resist rolling my eyes at this petty excuse for not going. I force myself to turn around and exit the room. The door slams behind me. I take a right and turn down the hallway. Off to Christinas room.  
I stand in front of her door, for years she's looked down on me and insulted me, she may have loved me all that time, deep down. But she never has shown it, ever. But now, Carter is dead for her, she has nothing standing between her and anything she desires….even if her arrogance will destroy her, it's still my job as a brother to help her through it. What could she have possibly told that miserable spy anyway? Not enough information for anything to happen.  
I take a deep breath and whip open the door to her room. She stands here brushing her hair. My mother, Anne is there too, they both look 20 years old, and yet my mother is 49, I can hardly tell them apart.  
"Wha-?" My mother begins to say.  
I raise my hand as if to say to her, 'Not a word'.  
I look at Christina, with a new pouch on her waist, with forsaken blue on it.  
"Give me that pouch" I say, my eyes glow green fiercely at her, I must look intimidating as hell because she instantly without question starts to unravel the pouch and give it to me. I take it from her and stick it in my robe sleeve. I turn around and start to head out, without any more words from the both of them. Then….  
"Wait!" Anne shouts at me.  
I turn around, my eyes no longer glow the green they were, she wears a red and gold dress, with some bracelets she found in the bedroom drawers.  
"Why hasn't Carter come? Where is he? It's been days now" She says. I can see the pain in her eyes, the mourning in them, how much she loves me, or rather how much she loves me now that i'm not there. I *want* to tell her, but not now, not here, not in front of Christina.  
"Who cares? He always screwed up anyways" Christina mutters under her breath. I whip my hand up, shadow winds across her body and restrains her from moving or talking, I pull her closer to me.  
"The soul of dead family is mourned, not insulted, he may not have done everything right but I bet you everything that he tried his best at it. That he tried to love you both, but you both shut him out, made him think that you didn't love him, he had a soul, he had a heart, he may not have one anymore" I say, I can see the fear in Christina's eyes as I say that. I noticed that my rage had made the candles in the room flicker off for a few seconds as I spoke. I set Christina free from my bonds and leave the room. The question my mother gave will have to remain unanswered, for now anyways, until it's time, maybe I can tell her after we get back. I close my eyes as I walk back down the hallway to the hospital room. I've got to get Adam up and ready for the trip ahead for us. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.  
Adam.

We have long since begun our journey to the forsaken chapel. I don't feel quite keen on going but i've agreed to, I mean, even Christina is going, Christina wanted to go, and Anne wanted to go along with her, so they both end up coming with. Carter had no problem with his mother coming along, but he was hesitant about Christina. Right now, us and about 20 other Blood elves ride on horseback to the south, to meet up with the forsaken scouts where they will lead us to the chapel. I look up at the magnificent eleven arch, marking the boundaries between the ghostlands. The dead, wasted lands were I passed out a few days ago, and the plaguelands, which is only the beginning of the way to the chapel. There are many guards with us, in fact about eleven of the people with us on horseback are guards, only nine of us are really just either normal people, or important officials of the Blood elves.  
Christina is sharing a horse with Anne, but everyone else has their own horse, all the guards, all the officials, even me. All of our horses are brown and white, no black horses. I wonder if they just never get born or if the elves prefer their horses to be white or brown.  
The arch is thick, it's about 10 meters thick, enough for two gates, on both sides with space in the middle for troops.  
I see on the other side someone, someone….dead, her shoulders are slouched, she rides a horse, a horse with bones sticking out of it's neck. I look closer at it and realize that the entire horse is skeletal, with cloth over most of it to cover it all. It has horns on it's head and it's eyes glow purple, matching the colour of the cloth wich is also purple.  
The dead womans head still has skin on it, her eyes are pale, she has battle armor on too, her ears are long, just like mine, extending above her head, her skin is purplish, and yet pale at the same time, like, white with a tint of purple in it.  
She looks like a dead Blood elf, beside her are some undead guards, they wear lighter battle armor, not as protective as her's. They have grey hair, and their armor has the forsaken crest on it, a woman with her mouth open, all purple.  
The horses her guards have are not as guilded as her's, they don't have the horns on their head, and the cloth going over their backs are not as extensive and long. The guards themselves carry spears, and small round shields.  
The forsaken woman makes her horse inch closer to us. Our horses try to bend their heads away from the undead mess in front of us.  
"Sylvanas" Carter says, he leads his horse to the front of us all. He has battle robes on, not armor but black robes, they go over his shoulder and meet at his lower chest, somewhat covered by a thick black cloth belt, he's got leather boots and gloves, the boots extend almost to his knees. He has a cloak on, and a wide hood too, his ears must be bent back behind his head in there, because they don't show through the hood. His cloak extends behind the horse he's on, the dark brown fur of the horse could be mistaken for black from a distance, but on close inspection, it's actually brown.  
"Darthon, it's been quite a while" She responds, her voice is a little raspy, but not enough for it to sound out loud.  
"Indeed it has" He says back. Carter turns around to look at his fellow elves.  
"For those of you who do not know, this is Sylvanas Windrunner, a former high elf of Quel'thalas, now a forsaken undead of the Undercity" Carter says, he turns back to face her, he's got a smile on his face, a smile of gratitude.  
I on the other hand aren't so sure about this forsaken, after what I saw with Christina, I don't trust anyone anymore, not the forsaken, and not Christina for sure.  
I eye Sylvanas wearily, she radiates command and confidence, kind of the way Carter does sometimes. And the way I hope I can be like in the future. Her eyes whip to mine, she narrows them at me, as if she knows why i'm so suspicious of her, then she turns back around and starts moving forward on the road.  
Carter begins to follow her, and after him, everyone else does too. I catch up to Carter, i'm about to ask him if trusting her is the best idea, but before I can, he turns to me and says.  
"She's quite the leader, she defended Silvermoon against Arthas, or as you know him, the Lich King, she failed in the end and the Lich King made her a banshee, now serving the undead" He says.  
"Wait, the Lich King has a name?" I ask him. We rock back and forth on the horses, we're going over some small hills on our way to the chapel.  
"Yes, this new one does, there was an original lich king, no one knew his name, we just know that Arthas, once a human, fighting for good, is the new one. He got corrupted after he touched the blade Frostmourne, it laid in the north, and once a person touches it, it corrupts their soul. It makes them a death knight, to serve the Lich King for all eternity" Carter says. He looks off into the sky, as if he was remembering it himself.  
"And Lady Sylvanas, she rebelled against Arthas, she's now known as the Banshee Queen" He says.  
"Banshee Queen" I repeat.  
"It doesn't sound so….I don't know, it sounds more evil" I say to him, turning my head and blocking my eyes from the sun.  
"It's not supposed to be good, it's supposed to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies" He says, looking at me again. I look over at Anne, she's looking at Carter with a smile on her face, as if she's proud or something.  
"What's she looking at?" I ask out loud at Carter.  
"Me" He says. I nudge him in the ribs jokingly.  
"You know what I….oh, oh my god, you told her didnt you?" I ask him.  
He blushes a hit, his tan skin growing a bit red.  
"I had to sometime, she's my mother" He says. He looks over at Anne and smiles back at her. Mother and some finally reunited at last, it's been a while.  
"And Christina? Does she know?" I ask, turning my head back at the horse Anne's on, Christina on the front.  
"No, I chose not to tell her, she needs to have fear of me, or else she'll just be questioning my judgement the entire time we're here.  
"Oh" I say, I look back at Carter, he's looking into the sky, just looking, nothing else, in complete peace.

We don't talk for another 10 minutes, there wasn't much to talk about anyway. The trees? They're half dead, just like in the ghostlands, the plaguelands aren't that better, everything just looks a bit more brown, not grey like in the ghostlands. And everywhere I look I see forsaken doing their daily routine. Farming, collecting crops, walking, going on horses. Just living their lives, or what's left of it.  
In front of us is a larger building than the others. It's got two stories, it looks like a church, or rather, a chapel. It's made of stone brick with a wooden roof, and in the front of it is a courtyard, a very large one at that. About 30 meters long and 15 meters wide, and around the courtyard is a large stone wall, so tall you can't even see over it. As we near it, I can start to see inside it, there isn't even a gate on the walls, they must be decorative. The whole property is so long that they had to make the actual building far back from the road, to fit in the courtyard. On the sides of the building there are tall windows, dirty as ever, you can barely even see through them into the chapel, I guess the forsaken don't have any regard for cleanliness.  
I sit back and compare the forsaken to the elves of Quel'thalas. The elves are more clean, they have more of a regard for nature, they're regal, but the forsaken, they're dirty and grimy, slouched and will tear down any tree they find if it means they get what they want.  
"Welcome, all of you to Light's hope chapel!" Lady Sylvanas says from her steed, she swings her leg down from over the horse, every part of her body still has flesh on it, she's quite different from the other's could it be that she's a banshee? Or that she was an elf before being converted.  
There are some guards in front of the courtyard passage, they wear heavy plated armor, and have long spears, just a prick of something like that and you'd be bleeding for a while.  
"Continue down this road and you'll get to our city, our beloved Undercity" Sylvanas says to us, she seems to calm and controlled about everything, despite the fact that the greatly feared Scourge is coming back to our world.  
I look over to my right, far in the distance, almost too far for my eyes to see is a forest, dense and dark, with vines growing on the branches.  
"What's that forest called?" I ask out loud to Carter. Carter looks over to the forest, the deep gloomy outskirts of it seem to draw him into it. He quickly looks away and back at me.  
"Doesn't have a name, just a forest" He says, shrugging his shoulders.  
"We should follow Sylvanas, this is going to be the beginning of something huge" Carter says, motioning off to Sylvanas, who is already talking to the guards. She looks back at us and motions for us all to come. Carter guides his horse in her direction, so does everyone else, I follow along, getting more comfortable with Sylvanas, she may look cold and calculating, but she might be more like an elf than I thought.  
Our horses hooves click on the hard dirt ground beneath us.  
We approach the gates to the courtyard and the guards step forward, they cross their spears in front of the entrance to block us. "Leave your horses outside of the chapel" The one on my right says to us all. Carter looks at him then back at us and nods slowly. He get's off his horse and stands up straight. I can hear the clanking of the armor of our guards as they get off their own horses. And the soft thump as Anne and Christina leave theirs.  
"Lets enter, they're waiting inside" Sylvanas says to us, she motions with her hand for us to follow her in, the undead guards lift their spears and clear the way for us. Sylvanas steps through the threshold, as do the rest of us.  
The courtyard is large and long, the stone walls on the end's of it draws your attention away from the grassy interior. It might have been beautiful once before, but now it's just a hollow shell of what it once was, there were probably flowers were the dirt and grass is now. There is a long path of stone leading forward in front of us, every few meters it branches off to the left and right, allowing us to see the flowers better, but now, the flowers are dead. There isn't much else in the courtyard, it's just an extensive dead area for the chapel to gaze upon.  
We walk quickly along the stone path, eager to get inside, the elves take long graceful strides, but the forsaken take shorter, more jagged ones.  
I look behind us and notice that the guards that Sylvanas had with her when we met were no longer with us. They must have been left behind is all, nothing important. I can begin to see inside the chapel doors, the doors themselves are thick and wooden, with large brass handles on them, the hinges are enormous. There are two tall windows on the front of the building, spread out enough to to be symmetrical with the building. The chapel itself is pretty big, and everything else has to fit correctly.  
I can see some more forsaken guards on the inside of the chapel.  
It's long and clustered, it's got tables in rows for many people to sit on, as we walk in I get a better view of the chapel on the inside. It may have once been a chapel of hope and of goodness, but now it's a meeting room, to eat and discuss things, there are drinks on the long tables, and plates for food, behind the tables are stools, not anything special, just wooden stools. I can see chicken on the plates, beans, bread, wine and water, a feast of some sort. And at the end of the chapel, usually were an altar might be, is a table, facing out to the rest of the tables, it's a bit higher up, on some sort of a platform. Off to our left and right are columns and behind those columns are were guards eat. I can see them already seated, not touching their food. Eating food as a skeleton is kind of redundant anyway, the food on *their* plates must just be for show. Sylvanas walks up to the table at the end and takes a seat in the centre stool, on the ceiling behind Sylvanas is a large circular window, it depicts a forsaken cutting off the head of a human man with a large bloody sword in it's hand. In the background of the stained glass window, behind the beheaded man and the forsaken warrior, was a large moon, shining on the battlefield that they fight on.  
"Welcome to light's hope chapel, our headquarters for planning invasions" Sylvanas says from her stool. A forsaken man steps out from the shadows beside her, he has most of his skin still, but a lot is still torn off him. He looks somewhat regal, but at the same time, raspy and evil. He's half slouching, he kind of acts like Sylvanas in a lot of ways, he walks over to the stool beside her and takes a seat.  
"Thats her son, Aytos, he's the heir to the forsaken throne" Carter whispers at me and Anne, Christina listens in on him talking too, her head seems to lean a little too much when he was talking. I turn over to Carter, he's looking around the room.  
"Hey, earlier you were talking about the Lich King and how the human Arthas killed him, right? Replacing his place on the throne? How did he do it, and why can't we?" I ask Carter, he looks at me.  
"Thats the thing, no one knows how *he* did it, so we have to find another way, a loophole if you will, there is infact a way to stun the Lich King, and then make him fall into a deep sleep, that sleep could last years at a time" He says.  
"Well, if you already have that planned out, then what's the need for a meeting" I ask him.  
"The forsaken know about the stun spell too, but we still need to plan out how it's going to happen, the Lich King is not someone to underestimate, ever" Carter says, he moves his head over to Sylvanas and walks forwards to her.  
"May we take a seat my lady? We should begin our planning immediately" He says, motioning his hand around the room. Something above me catches my eyes, I look up and see a large chandelier, metal with candles on them, it's unreachable so a mage must have had to light them up with a fire spell or something. The ceiling is wide and extensive, you can even see the roof, there isnt a second floor at all. My eyes explore the ceiling and I notice that there is a second floor, going around the top of the room there are railings, allowing for a thin layer of a second floor, like in large libraries. From what I can tell there isn't much at all on the second floor, only railings and a nice view of what's going on down here.  
"Yes, all of you, take a seat, we should begin this" She says. All around us, the forsaken take their seats on the many long tables around us. Carter pulls me over to a separate table away from them and we both sit down. Christina and Anne follow us and sit down at our same table, our elven guards are at two other tables, enjoying some food already. The stools are wooden but still comfortable, they've got a part sticking out of them but that doesn't bother me.  
"Eat up" Carter says, motioning to the food in front of me on a plate.  
"Im good, thanks" I say, I keep my hands on my lap, not even wanting to touch the food that the forsaken have given me. It looks delicious, maybe even too delicious to eat.  
"Alright" He responds, sighing at me. He picks up his fork and knife and starts to cut some of the chicken in front of him, they're a bit rusty, as if the forsaken never even think about cleaning things. There's a cup next to the plate too, equally rusty though. I look around to see that everyone else has started to eat too, i'm the only person not eating. "Friend of Darthon's, are you not delighted with the food we have presented you?" Lady Sylvanas says from the front table, she sips a goblet of wine with carvings on the silver exterior.  
I look over and see Carter flashing me a look that says "If you fuck this up I will kill you". Carter knows me, and he knows that i'm not going to be intimidated by this woman too.  
"No, i'm just not hungry is all" I say in a loud voice for her to hear.  
"Ah, well then, don't eat, have it your way" She says in return. She eyes me suspiciously for a moment then looks away back at her food.

I sit there touching my food with the rusty fork for a while, with my hand on my cheek. In the middle of everyone eating, Sylvanas stands up, and raises her goblet at us all.  
"Everyone!" She yells. The whole room silences in a matter of seconds, no whispering, no coughing, no anything, just utter silence.  
"A long time ago, the forsaken were part of the scourge, we served the Lich King in destroying Azeroth, we raided Silvermood and ended entire races, then, I put an end to the bonds holding me to Arthas, I broke free from him and gathered an army of the undead, we were known as the forsaken, the rebels against Arthas, and we helped with the enchantment that later saved us from Arthas for years and years" Sylvanas says to all of us, I see Carter sliming vaguely, as if remember those good old days, the days of the war were the battlefield was open and warm with the blood of enemies.  
Everyone else seemed to be blinded with the speech she was giving too, they just smiled at her, with the goblet in her hand. But every time I thought that she was fine, that she had nothing wrong with her, I just think about that one forsaken, that asked Christina to give information to him.  
"...But sometimes, you've got to adapt to survive, and sometime, siding with the enemy, can be rewarding…." She continues. I see Carters smile turn into a frown in a nanosecond.  
"...And sometimes, you have to betray a friend to get something greater" She says, looking directly at Carter. She moves her goblet out a bit more in the direction of Carter and then sits back down, setting her glass on the table, then smiles evily. All the guards around us rapidly stand up on their feet and draw their swords, the jagged edges scraping on their sheaths, Carter stands up on his feet too, raising his hands to the guards, ready to cast a spell.  
"Dont do this Sylvanas, we can find another way" He says to her without breaking eye contact with the forsaken guards. I follow his lead and stand up too.  
"End these fools!" Sylvanas says from her stool, her son smiling smugly at her side.  
The forsaken guards pounce on us, swinging their swords and axes.  
Up above, on the second floor of the chapel, more forsaken guards near the railing, this time, with crossbows, they fire rapidly at us all. If it wasn't for me raising a shield of light to protect us we would have died, me, Carter, Anne and Christina. Our elven guards right the ground soldiers, whipping out spears and drawing their curved elven blades, they fight so fluently and with kicks as well as stabbing, and with flurrying of dagger throwing they seem unbeatable, but the forsaken have numbers, something we don't, and with more forsaken coming out of the main entrance, we're going to be nothing but corpses in a matter of minutes.  
Carter starts to fire large balls of fire at the cross bowers who have already taken out half our guards, they lie in a pool of blood before us, the elven officials try to take cover, but the rapid fire of the crossbows are too much, they thump onto the ground with bolts sticking out of their backs, their shining robes covered with blood. I raise my hand and fire a frostfire bolt and the guard nearest to me, he freezes in mid stance and then burns to a crisp, then I quickly fire a bolt of fire off to my right, nailing another guard in his side. Carter is wildly throwing fireballs and shadow bolts in either direction he faces. He's even using that green beam of light that he used on me, the beam connects with one of the crossbowers on the top and takes him out. I can see the son of Sylvanas standing up from his stool, and grabbing a sword, he starts to walk over to Carter with fire in his eyes, off from his right, Anne jumps on him, knocking the sword from his hands, she grabs his head in her hands and holds him tight. Everyone stops doing what they're doing. And we look over at Anne, bravely holding down the forsaken prince in her bare hands, he struggles to get free but she holds him. Sylvanas stands up from her stool and looks at Anne.  
"Let us go, let this stop right here and right now, or your sun will die, ill snap his neck like the spine of a fish" Anne says directly at Sylvanas. Sylvanas looks deeply at Anne, then shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat.  
"Ill just get another one" She says. A guard off the the side of Carter moves and stands right in front of him. He draws a large bend blade.  
"The Lich King sends his regards" The guard says, before plunging the blade deep inside Carter, the other side of it sticks out of Carters back, and he gasps out in pain. The look of shock on his face is the last thing I can think of before lodging a large arcane blast at the guard. It drains me severely, but I hold my ground.  
"Nooooo!" Anne screams in the thin air, as if the whole world can hear her pain. Anne moves her arms and cracks the young princes neck. As Carter falls to the ground, Anne falls to her knees and looks at the ceiling, still screaming. Everything seems to move in slow motion, another guard moves behind Anne and takes his rusty sword and stabs her through the back, twice, three times, four times. Until Anne too, falls to the ground.  
"Beriacca heru" I hear someone whisper to my right. "Protect your master" It means.  
I look over with tears in my eyes and see Carter, with a glowing green hand and his eyes open, the glowing hand is over his wounds, it's the healthstone, the healing stone of a warlock. And now, beside him is a humanized female demon. With a long demonic tail and horns sticking out of her head and hooves for feet, she's got a whip in her hand, and she's fighting off the guards around Carter, keeping them back as he heals himself. The healthstone may be handy, but it can't heal serious wounds like this one, Carer himself said so. The green on his hand dissipates and Carter starts to tug his way across the floor over to his mother. I throw fireballs and arcane blasts over at more guards fury filling my veins, I can feel my eyes glowing green with anger and adrenaline, I throw a roundhouse kick at a guard on my left side and manage to break his neck in the process. Successfully defending Carter, who is still severely wounded, that blade went through his whole body, and it's not a permanent fix what Carter did with the healthstone, that may buy him a few minutes at best, but not much more, his time is waning, and my power is too, my magic is starting to fail me. My spells grow weaker and the guards keep on coming at me, even my own physical strength is starting to leave me. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.  
Carter.  
The pain is excruciating. I can still feel the cold blade in my body, but yet it's not there, I can feel it going through my chest and out my back, the sharp pain, the continuing pain. And even the pain I see when I look at my mother on the floor in front of me lying on the ground in a pool of blood, she's shocked, not dead though, I can see her struggling to bring her chest up and down to breathe. The trembling in her body, it's unbearable to even watch, but I have to, because she's my mother, and because I love her. I place one elbow over the other, in a furious attempt to get to her, I wheeze and struggle after every movement I make, I feel some blood drip from my mouth onto the floor, it's dark red, and glistening in the candle light above me. I continue my path, and elbow my way through dead guards on the floor over to my mother. I bite down on my bottom lip from the pain, and finally I reach Anne, my mother.  
"Mom, oh….mom…." I say, tears already streaming down my face.  
She tries to raise her hand to my face, and lightly brushes her fingers against my skin.  
"Why….why didnt you tell me before….about you being….Darthon?" She stammers out, blood starts to drip from her mouth and nose.  
I tears start to pour out of my eyes, so much of them, all for Anne, I could already tell her fate, but I didn't agree with it.  
"I….I just, didn't know if you ever loved me" I try to say, cupping her face in my hand.  
She reaches her hand and grabs ahold of mine as tightly as she can, it isn't tight, but it's something.  
"I….have always….loved you, Carter, my boy" She says faintly, her eyes lose focus on me and roll back in her head, the grip on my hand weakens to nothing, she's completely limp. I gently, lay her body on the ground, her complexion is complete peace.  
I let out a loud scream, a long one, roaring in anger, I pound my fists on the ground beside my mother, the floor is cold and hard, but that doesn't stop me, my knuckles even start to bleed, but I barely even notice.  
Behind me, my demon fights off attackers trying to kill me, she does a fine job, but some of the forsaken get through her and aim their spears at me.  
I stop what I do and lay my forehead on my mother, my hands curled into fists yet again.  
I slowly raise my head to face Sylvanas, my eyes glow bright green and have complete hatred in them towards her. That one forsaken elf, will die.  
"Your people….will BURN!" I scream at Sylvanas. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.  
Adam.

The guards around Carter start to smoke, their bones turn black and scorched, they begin to scream and run away from him, but that doesn't stop their demise, they crumble to the ground in a pile of black ash and dust, their clothes reduced to the same black ash as their bones are. Carter slowly extends his right hand and conjures his black staff, to my surprise he doesn't morph into his demon form at all, but he remains strong as ever in his natural state. He thrusts his staff into the air above him and out of the top of it, a column of fire erupts into the air, instantly making it's way to the ceiling, it's thick, almost two meters thick. It meets the ceiling in a large explosion of flame, then the fire extends off in a large circumference on the ceiling, swirling inwards, it's an enormous vortex of fire, so powerful it makes people hair flap as if it was in the wind, Carter slowly rises on a small mountain of black scorched stone, it's got sharp edges on it's sides, almost impossible to climb without support of some sort. Carter waves his staff in the air, in a large circular motion to keep the vortex swirling and powerful, it brushes the hair out of his face, exposing every bit of it. His combat robes shake violently in the artificial, vortex winds. My robes do the same, but most of them aren't attached to my body all the way so they flap more violently, Carter has a belt and a tight trim on his robes, not mine though. The remaining elven guards that were with us are now dead, killed by the forsaken ones, so are all the other executives around us. In the corner of my eye I see Christina, with wide eyes, frightened to her bone, I can see in her eyes how she feels guilty, or maybe it's something else….  
A strain of flame shoots out of the vortex, but still remains attached, it's like an arm coming out, it bends and turns at unnatural angles, then makes it's way to the forsaken, frying them instantly, Sylvanas stands up from her stool, she's starting to see that this fight is something that she might not win. She sprints out towards one of the side doors, trying to get out, Carter is too concentrated on the forsaken guards trying to shoot him and climb the mountain to be able to get Sylvanas.  
She slips out the door without Carter even noticing.  
"Carter! Sylvanas got out!" I scream up to him, trying to be heard above the roaring of the flames.  
Carter snaps his head in the direction of the door Sylvanas got out of.  
He swirls his staff, this time facing the ground, flames from the vortex swoop their way down to the mountain he's on and start flying in rapid circles around him, they make a sort of a whirlpool of fire at his feet, extending to his waist. As I continue looking, he lifts up from the mountain and starts floating over to the ground with the fire around him.  
He lands softly on the floor, I hear a tap on the ground as his feet hit the ground. He extends a finger at Christina, who amazingly hasn't suffered any injuries yet.  
The flames dissipate from around Carter and return to the vortex.  
"You! Come with us if you want to live" He says to Christina, she nods her head at him and stumbles over to us from behind the table she was hiding at. Carter grabs her arm when she nears him and tugs her away to the front door, I have to quicken my pace significantly to keep up with Carter, he lets go of Christina when we get to the door, and raises his hands slightly to be parallel with his head, I can see some flames on the outer part of the doors to slowly conjure, there are plenty of guards in the courtyard, but Carter just steps through the threshold and keeps his hands raised, Flames start to wall off the centre marble path in the centre of the courtyard, they curve into the middle, making a makeshift tunnel, Christina follows him tentatively and I follow right beside him, he extends his hands completely, off to his right and left, the flames grow stronger and more powerful, the forsaken who try to jump through get incinerated before getting to the other side, but some lucky ones can make it through. I blast them with frostfire to protect myself and Carter as we take long strides on the path, the flame weakens slightly, I look over and see that Carter is sweating profusely, his brow shining with it. Without looking away from in front of him Carter tries to talk with me, though the tears have long since dried out, I can still hear the trembling in his voice at the loss of his mother.  
"Listen to me Adam, when we get to the courtyard entrance, you will have to carry me" Carter says, I can already see the entrance a good 10 meters in front of us. It looms above us like a shadow's forthcoming. "What? What are you talking about, why?" I ask trying to get out some details before we meet the entrance.  
Carter remains silent, trying to concentrate on keeping the walls of fire strong enough to keep us protected for the time being. I stand at the entrance to the courtyard, waiting to continue, but outside the gates….An army of forsaken have come, thousands, millions, with banners of their city. They have spears and swords, but stay in position, those millions of soldiers dont even move as we come to the entrance. They extends as far as the eye can see and maybe even more than that, there are even drummers, they stand in tight files, but every few people, there is a gap, and there happens to be a gap in front of the chapel's entrance.  
"For this" Carter says. The fire dies down, Carter lunges forwards with his hands, the dirt on both sides of the soldiers begin to scorch, with small flames on them, I can see Carter made a makeshift pathway for us, with scorched dirt as a sort of a mark. But then, he snaps his arms in the air, and out of the scorched dirt comes roaring fire, bending to form a sort of a tunnel, a thousand times more powerful than the fire he was using in the courtyard, it extends so far out into the ranks that it even meets the forest way in front of us, the already exhausted Carter, collapses onto the dirt. He lays still, very still, but the flames stay where they are. I pick Carter up, one arm under his legs and the other under his shoulders, he's a bit heavy, but not that heavy. I start to jog to the other side of the path of fire, Christina follows me, she tries not to get in front of me, or even near me. For some reason she must be afraid of me or something. The both of us start to quicken our pace and run, we don't know when this wall of fire will dissipate, but if it happens when we're in it, we'll be dead in seconds.

We run past thousands of rows of soldiers, most of them have turned and look at us as we run, but they don't break their line, they know that if they try to jump through the fire, they'll burn to a crisp. These forsaken seem different from the ones in the chapel, they seem more under control, more civilized, more deadly.  
Me and Christina finally get into the forest, the trees giving us shade, and cold air rather than the hot air out in the sun, the tree's have vines growing on them, it's murky and dark, not like anything one would want to venture into, but I continue running, I can hear people behind us, we've only just got into the forest and already there are people following us, I hear barking and shouting, the shouting sound like the forsaken, but the barking…. Dogs, they've sent dogs after us, there's no way I can outrun those, in a forest, with Carter over my shoulders. It's been about 5 minutes and Carter still hasn't woken up, I thought he said that this exhaustion only lasts about that time, no more. I can't stay to check his pulse, I have to keep on going, if my memory serves me any, the way out of the forsaken's territory is to the northeast, so i'll have to turn slightly to the right and keep going on that way.

For a while now i've been hearing the barking of dogs, and shouting of undead men, but for a while, they haven't found us at all, and for a while, Carter still hasn't woken up. I'm beginning to fear the worst for him.  
"Christina, catch up, we need to keep moving!" I shout behind me. Christina every once and a while has to slow down to catch her breath, but we don't have time for that with the dogs sniffing down our trail.  
"A….Adam…." I hear from behind my back. Immediately I stop where I am and practically drop Carter on the ground. I whip myself around to look at him. His eyes are wide open, and alert, he can hear the dogs barking. He tries to stand up, but I hold his shoulders on the ground.  
"Don't stand, you'll just fall over again" I say trying to help him. But he just pushes my hands away and stands up, he shakes a bit, but he stands.  
"Those dogs will be on us in seconds, we've got to keep moving" I say, trying to get him to continue my path.  
"Help!" I hear a shriek from behind Carter. Christina is right in front of the wild dogs, they have drool dripping from their noses and dark fur, she runs up to us, only to be stopped by a barrier. I look down and see Carter's shaky hand pointing to Christina, no doubt controlling the barrier. The dogs slam against it barking and biting at thin air, they seem a little confused but still want to bite at Christina, but Carter doesn't allow it.  
"Adam, you need to turn around, head back to the undercity, follow the road on near the chapel south and get to it, once you're through the gates head right and there will be an orb, it will take you to the Sunfury spire." Carter says, motioning off towards where we came.  
"Carter, there's an army on that road, there's no way i'll get past them, they look like they're going to march on Silvermoon" I say, trying to reason with him.  
"Stick inside the forest then make a jump on the entrance, as for Silvermoon, i'm sure that you and Xena can take care of that" He says. The tone of his voice sounds almost regretful. "Dont. I know what you're going to do, don't do it" I say.  
"I would only slow you down anyway, and you can't get back to the city with these guards on your tail" He says to me.  
"Carter! What? You're Carter! Help me!" Christina shrieks, trying to inch away from the dogs but hitting the other side of the barrier she's in.  
Carter turns to face her, his hand still on the barrier.  
"Yes, it's me Christina, you're brother" Carter says to her, in a soothing voice.  
"Get me out of here!" She screams at him, frantically pounding on the barrier wall.  
"Let me tell you something…." Carter begins. He crouches in front of her, still trembling from the exhaustion, and from still using magic even after he's just woken up.  
"After everything you have done, this, is an act of love" He whispers at her from only a few centimeters away. The whisper resonates around us and through the forest, as if it was an eerie echo.  
Carter raises his hand and the barrier dissipates.  
"Nooo!" Christina shrieks as the dogs pounce on her, the blood comes spilling onto the ground, but Carter just watches, he makes no move to help her. I can tell in the tone of his voice, that Carter didnt mean just betraying the elves by sending the forsaken information, he meant everything she had ever done to him, in the past, and in the future had she stayed alive. From the very beginning.  
Carter turns around to face me, he doesn't walk forwards at all, he just stands there and says one word to me, one single word.  
"Run"  
I sprint my way past Carter and deeper into the woods, behind me I can almost see Carter drop to his knees as the forsaken guards come, they grab him and and stick something in him…. a knife.  
I can hear his gasp in the air as I run, tears start to run down my cheeks as I run along broken trunks and through bushes.

I will defend Silvermoon, for Carter, for the elves, for everyone who has died protecting Azeroth from the Scourge, I promise they will be wiped from this planet and never return. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.  
Adam.

I jump over logs and vines, trying to follow the way that Carter pointed out to me, I can still feel the tears running down my face as I run, the warm liquid making it's way down my cheek as I sprint over grass and around trees. I try not to think about Carter, and what happened to him, but it's all I can think about, all I can think of is that knife slicing it's way into Carter, the shining metal blade with the wooden handle. And the thud, I can still hear the thud as Carter drops to his knees.  
He gave me directions, to find an orb in the undercity, or rather, the ruins of Lordaeron, the old city above the Undercity, before we left to go to the chapel, I read up on some history about the Undercity, the library in Silvermoon is quite extensive when it comes to their own history, and the history of their allies….or rather, former allies.  
I start to near the edge of the forest yet again, nearing the edge I can see stone bricks, and a large arch, not nearly as large as the one in Silvermoon, but still large, there are two guards at the entrance, not a lot of security, I can tell that this large building is indeed, Lordaeron, the ruins of the lost city, there was only one thing between me and that arch, about a kilometer wide of land, and most importantly, troops, that kilometer worth of land is full of forsaken troops.  
Is the army marching to Silvermoon so extensive, that the troops snake along the kilometers of road? Once this army gets to Silvermoon, there will be nothing stopping it from tearing our city apart. I sit along the forest edge, behind a bush, it's large and will thick leaves, the dirt road is dry, and the bricks on the large wall connected to the building looks dry and frail as well. I observe the troops, trying to find a safe war across, running would be suicide, they would probably kill me instantly if I got in their line of sight, and if I waited out until the soldiers stopped coming, then it may be too late for Silvermoon. Wait….what about….teleportation, that skill that Carter showed me before I passed out, it might be able to get me across, it's meant to be only for a few meters or so, but what if I channel all of my energy into the one single spell, it would be enough to get me across through the gates and then some. I close my eyes tight, ball my hands into fists and concentrate on picturing myself on the other side of the road. I can hear the soldiers marching, and that only makes me more nervous than I already am.  
I feel myself moving through the air around me, I can feel my body suddenly feel something different under my feet, something harder, I slightly open my eyes, hoping not to be surrounded by guards, but all I see beneath me are stone bricks and some loose dirt and dust. I look over to my right and see a guard coming, quickly before he can shout out, I snap my hand in his direction launching a frostfire bolt at him, he collapses on the ground, thankfully his armor doesn't make that much noise.  
I can see behind me some guards by the entrance, but they are in plain sight of the army marching on the road, and they aren't even looking in my direction, I turn to my right and see a little passage, the courtyard i'm in is not as big as the one in the chapel, but it's got a large fountain with passages leading to different buildings, and the one to my right is the one I want to take, it's the one that will lead me to the orb, the orb that Carter told me about, right before that blade slipped it's way into him.  
I jog over to the passage, keeping an eye open for forsaken behind me, I look forward through the passage, it's not that long, infact, I can see the very orb I need in the room at the end of the hall.  
On either side of the door are some forsaken guards, I can see their thick mail sticking out from their posts, I jog up to the door and drop to one of my knees, my legs swinging low to the ground knocking one of the guards to the floor.  
The other guard snarls at me and tries to stab me with the spear in his hand, his skeletal complexion making it all seem like something out of a horror movie.  
I snap my hand out and freeze his blade, then shatter it with air magic, I shoot a bolt of fire at him and watch him dance in the flames as I snap the neck of the guard on the floor.  
Calmly I walk up to the orb, it's on a pedestal in a circular room, with carvings on the walls, they depict elves and forsaken fighting alongside one another to drive back the alliance and scourge. I cringe at picturing that, these forsaken slime will be extinct when i'm through with them.  
Slowly, I extend my hand to the glowing purple and gold coloured orb. I can feel the power vibrating off it, making me feel more and more tempted to touch it, finally, my fingers touch it and I feel power surge through me, the world around me transforms into white clouds, I feel nothing, I know nothing here, everything is white, then just as quickly as I came, I go, yet again my surroundings change into a familiar place, with red walls and red carpet, and large carefully sculpted columns, this is the Sunfury Spire, i'm back in Silvermoon.  
I turn myself around and raise my hands, pushing the orb off the pedestal, it shatters in a brilliant green light, for a few seconds im blind to everything around me, there's buzzing in my ears, as if I just heard something extremely loud. As the buzzing fades I can hear shouting from beyond the large wooden double doors, no doubt leading to the rest of the Spire. The voices get louder and louder, at this point they're just on the other side of the doors, they swing open, letting in a breeze from the outside air coming from the first floor. There are three people, just three, two guards with their long elven spears in hand, and one other, Xena.  
"What in the world are you doing? How did you get here?" She says, narrowing her eyes at me. She wears the same dress, red, with yellow trim on it, and glowing green eyes. The guards seem to relax a bit, now knowing that i'm not a threat.  
"Carter….or rather, Darthon, he sent me, the forsaken are rebelling, and they killed everyone in the group" I say, putting my hands on my knees.  
Xena freezes, then looks at me dead in the eyes.  
"So you are telling me, that Darthon died to save your hide, you….just a simple….peasant! He was not destined to die there, and most definitely not while saving someone like you" She says. I close my eyes trying to restrain my anger, then I lash out, my hand whips in her direction, wind shoves the two guards the the ground, and I bring Xena in the air as I walk over to her, I carry her by her neck, he gasps and claws at her neck as I hold her.  
"You have no idea what I can do Xena, how much I cared for him and he cared for me, he gave his life to save me and i'm not going to let you insult me and his memory the way you are" I say, I can feel my eyes glow green as well, I drop her to the ground and walk past her. I stop and turn my head back half way.  
"You'd better get ready, the forsaken march on Silvermoon with an army of thousands if not millions" I say back at her, then I turn my head back and continue my way down the red and golden hallway of Sunfury Spire, readying myself for the future to come, and most importantly, my future. 


	18. The Siege on Silvermoon (Chapter 18)

The Siege on Silvermoon Chapter 18.  
Adam.  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" I hear Xena say from behind me.  
Up in front of me Is a door, that no doubt leads to a balcony that looks over the city, and also, everything outside the city too.  
The forsaken have joined the Scourge yet again, they have enough men to lay waste to this city, and everyone in it.  
"What makes you think i'll just believe you word?" She asks me.  
I turn around to face her, smile slightly then swing open the door, the balcony is wide and without railings, it's a semicircle, but enough for about 50 people to stand on, made of some thick elven stone, it's quite sturdy. Below the balcony lies the beloved city of Silvermoon, and beyond that, you can see thousands upon thousands of soldiers, undead, forsaken soldiers.  
"What is this….why…." Xena starts to ask me, but I raise my hand without even looking at her and she quiets down.  
"These are no longer our allies, *this* is now the Scourge, bent upon killing every last race in the world for their king to frolic in" I say, bending down and motioning to the army outside of the gates. They scream and smash their spears on the floor to create a drumming noise that can be heard from kilometers away, so many soldiers doing it at once makes it seem as if there is an earthquake just outside our doorstep. I can vaguely see the middle lines of their troops, they've got catapults, large ones capable of tearing down the walls of Silvermoon city. I can see them launch something out of one, as the projectile gets closer, I realize it's a large chunk of stone, it's smashes against the walls of the city, near the bottom I can see a large hole in the walls, large enough to fit soldiers through.  
I hear the door behind us swing open and someone sprint his way through. The figure pushes his way past me and to the ledge of the Sunfury Spire, he's Lor'themar Theron, the leader of the blood elves, surely he will be able to lead us in this dire time.  
He just barely stops at the ledge before falling over.  
Another catapult launches yet another large boulder at our walls, and it makes a new hole in the wall, the front three lines of the forsaken army marches towards the holes, the city is in complete chaos, children run in the streets, they trip and fall over debris from the broken walls, the mothers and fathers scramble to take shelter.  
Theron just looks at it with wide eyes, he's just frozen like a statue, then, all of a sudden, he unfreezes.  
"Abandon your posts! Abandon them! Return to the Sunfury Spire!" He shouts out at the city, his voice booms over the shouting and chaos, and even the marching of the forsaken, it must have been done with magic.  
The eleven men on the ground look confused and start to retreat back to the Spire.  
"No….NO" I murmur while looking at the ground. I snap my eyes on the back of Theron's head and start to walk over to him, I extend my hand to my right and generate my staff, it extends in my hand and glows with a bright light, the magic at the top of the staff swirling around it. I bring it up above my head and swing down on Theron's head, he collapses on the ground. And just for good measure I strike him again with my staff, this time, on his back, he just falls to the ground and lays there.  
I thrust my staff into the air, the top glows with light and I speak to the city, with the same booming voice that Theron used.  
"Return to your posts! Protect the city! RETURN TO YOUR POSTS!" I shout down to the soldiers jogging back to the Spire.  
"Defend the walls!" I shout again.  
Swiftly I turn around to face Xena and begin to walk over to her, my staff still glows bright as I walk.  
The expression on her face is shocked, shocked at me striking down our leader.  
What a leader he was, a coward is all he is. I say to myself. I brush past Xena to start heading down so I can manage this battle. But she grabs my arm and pulls me back to face her. Her expression changed from shock to compassion, her brow furrowed.  
"Once before this city has fallen to the hands of the Scourge, and never again shall if fall, never" She says. Before I can respond, she runs over to the centre of the ledge sticking out of the Spire. Her back is turned to me, but I can faintly see the glow of her green eyes on her shoulder. She extends both her hands up to the sky and lets out a burst of energy, so powerful it blasts me back to my back. A beam of white light, so large and swirling it engulfs her two hands in the beam, it extends way up into the sky with layers of the very same beam swirling around it in a serpents movement.  
"Our city is under siege! Raise from your posts and protect our people!" She screams into the evening air. From under us, every single statue that is in Silvermoon, starts to come alive, they jump down from roofs and walk out of temples and houses. They make their way to the main road, marching in unison, they are freshly painted and wear stone armor to go with their stone skin, the main street that they walk on starts to tremble, and patches of the street fall downwards creating a ramp, from under the street many, many more statues come marching, thousands, an entire army hidden inside the depths on Silvermoon city. They make a formation on the street and begin to march to the main gates of the city. The gate opens for them and they create a formation in front of the Scourge army, they ready their spears and point them at the Scourge. The elves from the city, the real ones, not the statues, start to march out as well, some stay and guard the walls, but most of them come out and join the statues in their formation.  
The Scourge army has met their match. I can see movement down below near Murder row, I see people forming a line, a 4 thick line of people. Yes, the magister elves from Murder row have come out and are going to aid in the defense. Warlocks, Shamans, Arcane mages, they all come together to defend their city and defend the people who lie within. They chant spells and speak in elvish as they march their way to the main road. An elven mage stands up in front of them all and launches a lightning bolt towards the Scourge, the lightning curves and make an arch over the walls, the others follow his lead and launch fireballs, lightning bolts and shadow bolts over the wall, every once and a while, striking a Scourge soldier and killing it.  
I can see something moving through the lines of the Scourge, two large things, things that stand out from the rest of the soldiers, I look closer and see Sylvanas on a horse, her own horse, an undead one. And beside her…. I gasp loudly.  
Xena, behind me, is still casting the spell that awoken the army of statues, her casting the spell and holding it must be all that keeps the soldiers from being lifeless chunks of stone in front of our walls.  
"What is it? What do you see?" She hisses at me, her voice seems strained from having to hold the spell, but she looks like she'll make it through. "It's him, the Lich King" I say in a hushed voice.  
"AAAAAHHHH" Xena screams in hatred at the King, the beam of like on her hands becomes even more intense. I recognize him from the dream I had, the one I had when I passed out before. His silverish armor with glowing blue spots on it, his eyes even glow blue, unlike anything I have ever seen. And his sword, it's large and extremely sharp with spikes crafted from the metal of the blade, going down the blade.  
Sylvanas has her horse walking so that she won't outrun the Lich King, they both make it to the front lines together, the previous front lines that entered the city are no more.  
He removes his sword from his belt and thrusts it in the air, letting out a piercing scream, the sword glows a bright blue light, and then, the entire Scourge army begins to run forward, screaming and thrusting their spears and swords, they even have maces. Sylvanas stays put though, she stays on her horse standing by the Lich King. They both watch as their army marches to vanquish the remaining or our race. I can see them shooting at our wall guards, but the other part of their army is stuck fighting the statues and the other elven warriors on the battlefield.  
The statues move as one, so to speak, they do not feel pain, they just fight and fight, if they die, there is no shouting, just the collapsing of rock and rubble as they fall to the ground. They are a powerful fighting force, some of them grab the forsaken and throw them at other forsaken troops. Others use bows, bows of stone, but somehow, they work, they can stretch, even as stone.  
The two armies collapse on each other, there is no way to explain what i'm seeing in front of me, spells from the forsaken side are also being flinged at us, they sting and seer the elves, the stone elves feel nothing, but the flesh and blood elves feel every bit of pain intended.  
towards the middle of the approaching army I can see Sylvanas, just standing there, she slowly starts to walk forward on her horse, then she gets of it, her hand reaches behind her back and draws her sword, it's curved like an elven blade, us elves have the same blade as her. She must have kept hers from when she was one of us. Her legs pump back and forth, running at quite a fast speed towards our defence, she slices through statutes, and cuts the throats of normal elves. I clench my fists in anger, I remember Carter, his anger towards her, and I remember Carter with that blade sticking out of him in the forest too, and that gasp too.  
I raise my staff and will my eyes to glow the bright green that Xena's are glowing, I point my staff in the direction of Sylvanas, and with a large surge of energy, I feel the air around me change, and the shouting grow louder. I now stand in the middle of the fray, not 10 meters from me I can see Sylvanas, slicing her way through more of our soldiers.  
"Sylvanas!" I shout at her, my staff glow and I point it at her.  
She snaps her head towards me, and smiles, a mean, evil smile, one coming from the demons themselves.  
"Oh, you, I meant to ask you something" She says calmly. I throw my staff on the ground, realizing that this fight will not be with staffs it's going to be with swords.  
Near me, from a fallen elven soldier, I can see a metal sword laying on the ground, I bend over and pick it up, as soon as it touches my fingers, the blade bursts into flames, the metal blade is now surrounded by green fire, bright and powerful.  
"How did you feel when that dagger went into your beloveds chest?" She asks, quirking her head and smiling that same smile. How the hell did she know about us?  
"Dont act surprised, I know a lot of things you don't, i've lived for hundreds of years" She says to me, saying it in a tone that makes me feel like a child.  
I draw my sword back, as if preparing to slice at something. At the same time, we both lounge at each other. Our swords clash between us, then again, and again, I deflect her every blow, and even try to get my own in. From time to time, she looks intimidated by me, and this sword i've got thats on fire might help to make me even more so. Our swords clash together yet again, but this time we both keep it that way. Our faces only decimeters apart, she snarls at me from behind the crossed swords.  
"You killed my reason to live! My reason to love! I will never stop hunting you Sylvanas! I will hunt you to the end of the world and time! I will be the bane of your existence for years to come, you bitch!" I say, spitting the last word at her. The fury in her eyes grows, she separates from me and slices at my leg, she cuts me deeply in my calf. I feel excruciating pain, as though her place was poisoned or something.  
I fall to my knees in front of her from the pain, we are both warriors, but she has years of practice on me, and i've only got a few days.  
She slices at me again, this time across my chest, I bend over in pain, screaming at the top of my lungs. She raises her sword again to strike me one last, final time, this time, straight on top of my head. This blow will split my skull open, this one will end my life. I look at her in the eyes, waiting for her to do it, waiting for her to allow me to join Carter.  
She begins to swing it down on me, when something pierces her body, something that looks like an elven sword, but much, much larger. Sylvanas gasps and falls to the ground next to me, lifeless, not that what she had before was any kind of life at all.  
In her place was someone extremely tall, someone about the size of us blood elves and a half. With blue and purple tainted skin. This woman has what look like rags on, rags made of green leaves and vines, the rags lie beneath battle armor though, metal tainted purple and blue, sometimes a mix of them both, she has ears that are much larger and sharper than those of blood elves, they extend behind her head, rather than on top, like ours.  
"Long ago, the two races of elves were allied, we come here to honor that alliance" She says, reaching a hand down to me. I grab it and she pulls me up, she's a good 3 or 4 heads taller than me. I try to stand straight, but the pain from the blade of Sylvanas is too dire. The elf, I now realize, is a Night elf, the race of elf that is part of the Alliance. She puts her hand on my chest, as if feeling the poison go through my body.  
"The poison of her blade is not permanent, but it can kill if not healed, you're lucky that I'm a healer and a shamaness or the Night elves, or you'd be dead in a few minutes" She says in a soothing voice, despite her talking about how my death is imminent, I feel more calm now.  
Her hand begins to glow blue and the wound mends itself, this is thousands of times more powerful than what Carter had, she must be some sort of ancient being, something more old and wise than anything I have ever seen in my entire life.  
As soon as she lifts her hand from my chest and leg, a long sounding, loud, deep horn begins to blow. Behind me, I see that the Scourge has driven our people back into the city, a lot of elves remain. The statues have done their job, they've thinned down the Scourge army. I look back forward at where I heard the horn blow. From where the horn blew, there are hundreds of Night elves, hundreds upon hundreds, maybe even thousands. They wear battle armor, metal armor with a purple tinge on it, they ride on panthers, some spiritual, magical panthers, others real life, flesh and blood panthers, they rush down a hill from where the horn blew, they rush in and slay the remaining Scourge from the battlefield, one by one, the army of the undead falls at the hands of the elves. I can see the Lich King turn to face the incoming Night elves. He lifts his sword again in the air and lets out another piercing scream, all of the Scourge army turns from Silvermoon, the remaining undead in the city itself begin to come out, they form a large line, 5 men deep, they ready their spears against the Night elves coming upon them.  
They start to run at the elves, from the side it's like seeing two kinds of liquid trying to mix but not mixing properly. They clash together with the grinding sounds of metal and swords. Spells are casted against the Scourge from both the side of the Night elves and the Blood elves both.  
The Lich King himself is a powerful foe, he launches about 7 elves with each blow of his powerful sword.  
"That sword is called Frostmourne, it's how Arthas became the Lich King, it corrupts the wielder and turns them into a Death Knight, and the Death Knights are born to serve the Lich King" The night elf says beside me, as we watch the elves conquer the Scourge from a far, she is not in the least bit worried about the fact that they could lose, she seems entirely convinced that they will win, and to tell the truth, it looks like they will. The Scourge had an army, of possibly millions, and they still outnumber any kind of force put up against them, but the elves are much larger and stronger than the frail undead, the elves also wield magic. The Scourge has magic of their own, but the magic the elves posses is much more ancient and powerful, they can blast the Scourge out of the sky, especially now, now that their army is sandwiched between Silvermoon and the Night elves.  
Silvermoon still stands, and it continues to fire spells and arrows at the Scourge, the ground troops begin to come out of the city gates yet again, the Scourge now is truly going to be a squashed bug on the ground.  
"Are you not going to help your comrade?" I ask this Night elf.  
"Comrades? What are you talking about? I'm their queen, and I already know that we will win this battle" She says, crossing her arms at the fray.  
"The queen?!" I exclaim at her.  
"Yes, queen Tyronde, of Ashenvale" She says, smiling a bit at me, as if she was curious as to why I did not recognize her sooner. And to be honest, I still don't recognize her, I've never met or seen her, or even heard of her before.  
I look back at the fray between the undead and the elves and see that the Scourge army has been thinned down already to just one person, but that one person is quite an important one, the Lich King himself stands before all of his fallen soldiers, his eyes glow bright blue.  
"You elves have proven yourselves more durable than I thought, your armies will still be crushed by the hand of the Scourge, it all falls down to time now!" The Lich King exclaims at us all, his voice is louder than anything I have ever heard, even people deep in Silvermoon would be able to hear it.  
With that last notion, he plunges his sword in the ground. It glows and hums, and in a brilliant flash of blue light, he's gone, nothing is left on the battlefield except the corpses of dead soldiers and rocks of our fallen statues. This isnt over, it will never be over, if we don't act now, the undead will just keep coming, this is where we will have to take a stand for our people, for our city, and for the whole of Azeroth. 


End file.
